the detour to reality : pretender version
by lamiaseb
Summary: Harry and Hermione find themselfs in a new world, where they are fiction's caracteres, they discover they are sibiling. so they train before going back to their world. start third year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Detour to Reality: Pretender Version

Hello again. As I was reading the story of lancelot47 The Detour to Reality, this plot popped into my head. I decided to share it with you. I hope you will enjoy it.

I'd like to think kewr69 and bookworm411 for their help in correcting this story. And as I said the pairing isn't romantical one.

So here is the story:

Harry and Hermione were running as fast as they could. They had just rescued Sirius from the tower, and, because Sirus had spoken to Harry, they were running late. Harry and Hermione had tried to take a short cut. Harry had to drag a breathless Hermione, who couldn't take anymore. She tried to stop a moment to catch her breath, but she succeeded only in tripping and dragging Harry down with her.

She landed with a thud and was horrified as she heard her time turner shatter on the ground. They were both surrounded by its sands, and a piece of glass cut Hermione in the chest and the stomach. The last thing Hermione heard was Harry screaming as he tried to shake her, and soon the darkness surrounded her.

Harry was afraid; he had just tripped over his best friend. Harry noticed the pieces of glass and the blood around him. He screamed for help, but soon he and Hermione were engulfed by a storm of sand-like particles. Harry blacked out.

Jarod was very pleased; he had just finished another pretend, and was leaving town before Miss Parker and her equipment arrived and could catch him. Jarod knew he had two days before they arrived, so he took the time to enjoy the view from his car.

As Jarod neared the town, he suddenly noticed a movement to his left. His curiosity got the better of him, and he stopped to investigate it.

Jarod was very surprised to find two teens, a girl and a boy. They wore some form of a long coat, but theirs' were torn out. Jarod kneeled down to examine them both, and was relieved to find that they were both alive. In the case of the girl, she was barely hanging on. He noticed that she had several wounds in the chest and stomach. She had also a cut in the throat, but it wasn't very deep. The girl had several burns on her body. As for the boy, he was also unconscious and suffering from several burns, but he didn't have any life threatening injuries: just some cuts on his face and broken glasses. Jarod couldn't assess the damage to his eyes now. So he called 911 and asked for an ambulance, and was relieved to note that he was near the town. As he waited for the help, he searched the area for any clues about what happened to the teens, but he couldn't find anything.

He didn't know why, but his instincts were telling him to help the pair, so he decided to wait in town for the time being.

When they arrived in the ER, Jarod was in full doctor mode. He tried everything to save them. After they were stable, the girl was in the reanimation chamber and had good chances to make it out. The boy was stable for now, so they transported him to a regular chamber, but he needed ocular surgery because he had pieces of his glasses in his eyes. The medical team was very concerned of his state because they notice traces of old injuries. He was definitely malnourished from what they saw from his blood and medical tests.

Jarod was surprised to find out that both of the teens were AB negative. He began to suspect the involvement of the centre. Jarod tried to contact Sydney to ask him about it, but he didn't succeed. Jarod resolved to do the blood tests himself to verify if they were pretenders or not. He was very surprised to find the results positive for both of them, and to find that they were half sibilings. That just made Jarod more determined to help them.

So, while they were waiting for the girl to awake, he decided to do the first surgery for the boy. The medical staff had deemed it more prudent to cure one eye at a time because of the state of the boy. They had first tried to call for a specialist from the city nearby, but Jarod had proposed to do the surgery himself.

After preparations, he had carefully removed all the pieces of glass. Jarod was pleased to note that there wasn't any incurable damage done to the eye, but that the boy had a bad case of myopia, so he cured it as well.

They didn't have to wait a long time to see if it worked because the boy awoke the next morning. He was so agitated that they had to sedate him to calm him down.

Jarod was there the next time the boy came around. He spoke to the boy, reassuring him. Jarod told the boy how he had found them in a critical state, and how they had to perform surgeries to get rid of the pieces of glass that cut them. He told the boy that they would have to do another surgery for his left eye the next week.

Jarod also told the boy about the status of his friend, and, that although she was still unconscious, she had a very good chance of a full recovery.

Harry was very confused. He woke up to find himself resting on a soft mattress. It was very different from the bed of Hogwarts infirmary, but what had him very agitated, was the fact that he couldn't see anything. Harry tried to call Hermione, and that's when someone came by. Harry didn't recognize the voice. His fear increased, and he tried to escape, but soon found himself restrained to the bed. He had blacked out again.

When he woke up the second time, he sensed someone nearby. He saw that he was chained to the bed. Harry tried to move out of the restraints but couldn't. His move alerted the person next to him that he was once again conscious, so he spoke to Harry. Harry found out that he was in a hospital, that he had been hurt badly, and that they had to do surgeries to cure him. In fact, he'd have another one next week. Harry remind silent as he tried to process everything that had been said to him. Harry almost missed the questions the man asked him, but he was reminded of the presence of the man next to him when he heard him repeat his question.

"My name is Jarod, and I was the ophthalmologist who treated you. I'd like to know your name, where your family is. The most important thing I need to know is who did this to you."

"I'm Harry Potter, and my friend's name is Hermione Granger. I don't know how we ended up here. We were running late, and tripped. Hermione's time turner broke when we tripped over it. That's all I remember. Where is Madame Pomfrey? She always treated me quickly. I don't think we are at Hogwarts anymore. Where are we?"

Jarod was anxious because the boy suffered from concussion. He'd have to monitor him very closely. The names he said was very familiar to him, so he said, "Harry, you are at the hospital of now. What is the last date you remember?" Jarod didn't dare tell the teen that he was in a town near Glasgow; he wanted first to know where the teens came from.

"May 14, 1994, sir."

Jarod was beyond speechless. Today's day was July 31, 2000. This kid had several problems, and he need close monitoring.

He left the boy to sleep and headed to his new repare. He wanted to search for any clue that might help him with this boy. Jarod checked online and was very surprised to find that Harry Potter was in fact a character from a best seller. He searched for information online, then headed to the nearest library to buy the books concerning Harry Potter. There were four books, so he spent the night reading them.

The next morning Jarod was very confused. From the description of the books, the kid was probably right, but he couldn't believe it just yet. He needed more facts. Jarod searched for any missing kids that could fit their description, but he didn't find any that fit. He was very frustrated when he headed to the hospital and decided to confront the teen about what he found after his second surgery.

The next week, passed by and though the girl had yet to wake up, she was making good progress. The boy, on the other hand, was a different matter. Jarod had told the personnel that his name was Harry Evanson to avoid rising suspicion. He was polite, but shy. Harry asked about his friend daily and demanded to be released. He didn't complain, and his comportment evoked abuse.

After checking his right eye, Harry was pleased to find he could see without glasses. Jarod promised him the same result for his left eye. When Harry had asked they hadn't cure him on one time, Jarod explained that his status was critical at the time, and they couldn't afford to sedate him for more than one act. The next morning Harry had his second surgery.

For the next week, Harry's state improved a lot. His anemia had regressed, thanks to two blood transfusions, and he was following a special diet to correct his malnutrition. The thing that had him overjoyed the most was the awakening of Hermione.

She had regained consciousness the morning after his surgery, and after 3 days they had transported her to a regular room. In fact, they had her in the same room as Harry.

Jarod had spoken to her before to get her version of the events. Though she wasn't as naive as Harry, she confirmed the boy's version. Jarod decide to confront both teens the next day.

But certain events prevented Jarod from asking them the next. He had decided to confront both teens the day after.

But certain events prevented him from doing it the day after. Jarod had perceived Lyle in the lobby of the hospital, talking to a nurse. He was with two sweepers that awaited him by the desk. Jarod decided to escape when he saw them heading toward the elevator, he had to know the reason for their presence. He called the nurse and asked her about them.

She confirmed his fear. They were here for Harry and Hermione, and he needed to save them. He ran as fast he could to their room and was relieved to arrive before them. He quickly told Harry and Hermione to follow him. They didn't understand his reason, but Harry instincts told him to trust this man so he agreed. Hermione didn't want to leave Harry alone, so she followed him.

As they took their seat in Jarod's car, they saw three men running in their direction carrying firearms. The teens felt their fear increase and didn't calm down until they were far away from the danger.

Author note

This was the first chapter, of my new fic, I hope you'll like it, please review and tell me your opinion.

Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to bookwor411 my beta.

Chapter 2

Jarod droved all day to escape the centre's notice. He didn't stop. Although he knew the teens were both still recovering, he intended to stop when he felt they were safe.

He was very curious of the reason that had Lyle was interested in the teens. He feared that the centre knew that they both carried the pretender gene, so he was determined to keep them safe.

They had left Scotland and headed south. Jarod intended to spend some time in England before returning to U.S.A., but he didn't know what to do with the teens.

Jarod was certain that they were in danger and were both very vulnerable.

He made several stops the next few days to ensure that they weren't followed. Finally, he arrived in London after a week of travel. Jarod had given the centre a false lead to ensure their safety, and they had left England two days ago. He was relieved .

After setting up in his new repair, he let the teens rest that day. Jarod confronted them the next day.

At first, Jarod didn't believe them, but he had to change his mind when he had seen their choc. Jarod didn't know what caused the reaction: the date, the fact that they were half sibilings, or the series of Harry Potter.

Harry and Hermione were both surprised to learn about their family link. They were pleased because they were close friends. Tough Harry was glad Hermione didn't have to live with the Dursleys.

Jarod had told them a brief explanation about himself and the centre, but he promised to tell them the entire truth, when they recovered completely.

They spent a few days in London before they traveled to America. Jarod knew that his best chance at fooling the centre was in the States.

Harry, Hermione, and Jarod spent a month in his secret house, where they relaxed, and recovered from their injuries. They also learned to ride horses, and Harry learned to swim. Jarod had been reluctant to let them read the books until they were healed, so they agreed on a compromise: Harry and Hermione could read the first three books, and discuss them, but they couldn't read the fourth until they were fully healed.

Harry and Hermione spend their evenings talking about the books, and life in general. Harry and Hermionie began to open up to Jarod, and they even began to trust him. When they finished reading the fourth book, Harry and Hermione were horrified to find about Voldemort's return and Cedric's death.

They didn't know what to do, until Hermione pointed out that they had a unique opportunity now. Harry was free from the expectations of the wizarding world and from the Dursleys, and he could live his life like he wanted, and be happy. Although Hermione knew that he must miss Sirius.

But as Jarod explained to them, it wasn't Sirius he would miss; it was the idea of family and the link to his parents.

Jarod had wanted to send them to his father's, but they had refused. He tried to convince them, by telling them that he was in constant danger, but Hermione pointed out that if he wanted to cut the link the centre couldn't find him, and that they both needed training, as they were both carrying the pretender gene.

Jarod began to train them. It wasn't pleasant for them, although for different reasons.

Harry had been badly beaten every time he out performed Dudley in school, so he didn't apply himself. His friendship with Ron didn't do him any good because he feared to loose his friend when he heard his reaction to Hermione. Add to that the abuse Harry suffered from his guardian all his life, and the lack of reaction from the neighbors, and teachers in school, made distrust the authority figures.

As for Hermione, she had very hard time growing up because her parents didn't give her enough attention. She tried to excel in her study to please them, but that made her attempt at making friends impossible. So Hermione retreated to her books, but that made her believe everything in them. She didn't use her mind to argue anymore, just to cite the facts in the different books. Add to that the fact that she was bullied in school, and that the teachers were the only positive influence in her life, made her trust the adults and respect them, and didn't question their action, for she knew better.

But they were both persistant, Jarod had to end the damage done to them and encourage both of them to think outside of the box.

He had them start with easy problems and work toward the most difficult.

Jarod had toke Harry and Hermione on numerous trips around the world during the next two years. They had visited several countries and were now proficient in several languages. Jarod had trained them also in different form of combat.

They had separated five years ago, as Harry and Hermione choose to attend different universities. Harry had after that started military training, while Hermione choose to attend a medical school. They both graduated top of their classes but were prudent to not raise suspicion about their abilities.

They kept contact with Jarod and with each other. As Harry traveled with his regiment, he was a Marine and had made the Special Ops. Hermione had become a profiler for the FBI (they had forged document to help them graduate in record time). Harry and Hermione saw each other frequently. They were always extremely careful because they knew the centre was after them and their mentor.

They were both happy that Jarod had find happiness, with his old flame Miss Parker and their children, and after the demise of the centre, they were very eager to meet their mentor family and friends.

Jarod had been pleased with Harry and Hermione's progress. He had made them do a pretend on each other to understand their respective actions better when he became confident enough in their abilities.

Harry had joined Hermione team after retiring from the army, and they shared an apartment in LA. Harry and Hermione were both happy with their life.

They had read the last three books of the saga, and while they were amused with the outtcome, they were both angry at Dumbldore for keeping secrets from them, and they questioned every action he took in their life and in the books.

Harry and Hermione had discovered the world of fanfictions, and they had been amused at some of them. They tried to annoy each other by writing some of them and began a competition of it.

Some of the work on the net gave them ideas about their magical training, Jarod had them meditating from the first day of their training, and although they didn't have their wands with them, they tried to find their core and control it. It was very difficult, but they could now summon thing and throw them wandlessly.

One day, fifteen years after their arrival in this world, they were in Harry's car returning from work, when a man walked in front of them. Harry tried to avoid him, but he was driving fast. There was no way Harry could have avoided the accident.

He had hurt his head and chest, and Hermione was unconscious and bleeding from a cut in the front. His last thought was that it was ironic, on their anniversary, to have injuries just like the first day.

Harry didn't know how long he remained unconscious, but when he woke up he was certain something was very wrong. He was in Hogwarts, and he had shrunk to the body of a thirteen year old. He noticed Hermione on the ground on the same stat. Their wands were near them, and the time turner was in the ground, still intact.

Harry checked his watch and found that they had four minutes until the time they had turned. He shook Hermione, and after she woke up he told her that they didn't have time to linger. They could overcome their shock later. They raced to the infirmary and were relieved to have arrived exactly in time.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank bookworm411, my beta

Thanks again for your reviews, and I hope you will still enjoy it.

Chapter 3

After Dumbledore's departure and Ron questions, Harry and Hermione laid in their respective beds as they waited for Madam Pomfry to check on them. They were so lost in their thoughts that they almost missed the rant of their potion's professor, but their instincts and experience gained by years of training and vigilance kicked in . Harry and Hermione were amused to notice that the scene played exactly like in the book. Their fatigue overcome them and they soon were sound asleep.

The next morning they were both released, so they left the infirmary. Ron had to stay for 2 more days. They could finally talk freely .

Harry and Hermione needed to talk in secure place, so they headed to the ROR. After making sure they were alone, Hermione walked three times in front of the painting thinking of a place where they could talk. Soon the door appeared, and they step in and took a seat inside the room.

"It seems we are back to the point we left," said Hermione

" Yeah. I find it very frustrating to be a skinny, small thirteen year old boy when I was twenty-eight, strong, and a successful federal agent "

Hermione giggled at this, and when he raised his eyebrow, she couldn't keep her laughter anymore. Harry joined her, and after a few minutes they regained their compsure.

Hermione said, "You know, it's just like the fanfictions, we used to write at home, when you timeturn and be all powerful, and your magic skill outdid those of every wizard in the world "

"Yeah, but that was for fun, not for real. We didn't expect to find ourselves in this situation either," replied Harry

"True. We must be careful to avoid suspicion. And we have to act in a more immature fashion. We had also need to keep our abilities and knowledge secrets for now "

"You're right, but how do we do it? Do you think we keep the timeline and make simples changes or change it completely?"

"Keeping the timeline is the best choice because we can plan before the events happen. We would have many advantages, so, yeah, we should keep it close. We have to harvest the basilisk now. Don't forget to bond with Dobby now because you will need him this summer." When she saw his confused look she exclaimed, "Dudley's diet! We must also search to see if there are potions that could help you get in shape "

"And where do you propose we search for it? I doubt Madam Pince will let you near the restricted section again, and there is no way Snape will give us a pass."

"Have you forgotten the wonders of Hogwarts? The ROR, we could use it till the end of the year, we had five weeks, so we can prepare, and finalise our plan for the next few years.

And to their surprise, some books appeared in front of them.

Hermione found nutrition potions and restoration potion that could help Harry, but they were somehow complicated, and some of the ingredients were restricted. She also found potions for magical check up to find out if they had magical blocks on their core. But to their surprise, they couldn't make them. They needed to find another solution.

Hermione pointed out that they could always consult the healer of Hogsmeade the next time they went to town.

Harry and Hermione also talked about their situation; they had many questions: how did Hermione ended up with the Grangers, and why they weren't told about their family ties?

They decide to wait until the summer so Hermione would head to Gringots to find answers to their questions.

They didn't know what to do, Hermione suggested that they train and prepare before facing Voldemort. They knew they couldn't avoid certain deaths, like Berta Jorkins, the muggle of Little Hangelton, or Crouch Senior. Also, they didn't know what to do about the Horcri. Harry didn't want to wait until the end to destroy them.

Hermione pointed out that they had enough time to plan and prepare. All they had to do now was get in better shape and search for answers.

So the next weekend they headed to Hogsmeade, Harry under his invisibility cloak and Hermione with the other students to the village to consult the healer of the village.

Hermione had dragged Ron to the bookstore. He got bored very quickly, so he told her he would wait for her in the Three Broomsticks. As soon as he left, and Hermione was sure he wouldn't come back, she headed toward the office of the healer, where she found Harry waiting for her.

Harry and Hermione exited the office very angry; they had found out that they both had blocks on their core, and Harry's condition could have been cured a long time ago, at the very least when he began his education at Hogwarts.

They had received a couple of vials of potions from the healer, and he told them to send for the next ones. They also bought enough vials for the basilisk, and two expanding feather-light book bags.

Harry had wanted at first to send Hedwig, but Hermione pointed out that his mail could be watched, so he better send Dobby.

Harry bonded with the house elf the next day. From that point, they took their potions, began their physical training, and hoped that they could get in better shape at the beginning of the next year.

For the next week, every night after they made sure that everybody was sound asleep, they headed to the chamber of secrets to harvest the basilisk. Harry and Hermione used the map to avoid found by the teachers or Filch. They kept the part they wanted in Hermione's trunk. Hermione asked professor Flitwick to teach her the expansion charm and the feather-light charm because her trunk was full of books, and he happily agreed.

Harry and Hermione took the train home, with more questions than before, but they resolved to wait and watch for now.

Author note

I made a small change in this chaptre, they had stayed in the other world for fifteen years not ten years, I had corrected it in chaptre 2.

Chaptre 4 is finished but you'll have to wait till it's corrected, also for my other fic I have the next chaptre, but I think I 'm going to edit it first.

Finally I have another idea of a fanfiction,it's a pretender Hermione with Snape, but I don't know if I'm going to publish it now or after the end of my actuel work, you can answer me ans send your advices.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione was very confused, she didn't know how to act around the grangers. Sure they had raised her, but she felt that it was out of obligation not care. she was relived that they were still working, so she just had to be with them during dinner time. She could also use the time they work to search for clues about her situation.

So the first day of the holiday, found her searching her parents bedroom, and study for her birth certificat, and if there was adoption papers for her, but to her disappointement, she didn't found anything.

Shew wasn't discouraged, and was determinated to continue. So for the next few days she search the whole house, but didn't find a thing.

She was ready to give up, when she remembered the attic . as she search their, she found an old box, when she opened it she fond photo album, with photos of her and a woman she didn't know, she also found her birth certificat and was surprised that her birth mother name was « miranda granger », she recalled that miranda was the yongest sister of her father.

She finally found a diary with the name of miranda granger on the top. She gather all of those things and headed to her room, where she stored them. She needed more informations, befor confronting the grangers, so she resolved to read the diary first.

What fhe found left her angry and sad. Angry at the grangers and at james potter , and sad for her birth mother.

Miranda had met with james potter a year before her birth in pub in london where she was with a friend. They were approched by two handsome man (hermione guessed he was with sirius) and were offered drinks and later an invitation to dance. They spend a lovely night and were asked by the two man to meet for a second date. They had said their name were james potter and sirius black. They were fun even if they were confused at time, but she and her friend had enjoyed their time.

Miranda and james had met for many dates after that first,and a month later they were seriously dating and she began to fall for him. So she crushed when three months later when he ended their relationship, he told her he was guetting married the next week to the girl he had was in love with for many years, he told that he had enjoyed his time with her but that he couldn't married her.

Miranda had spend some time with her friends before she found about being pregnant. she resolved to ask help from her family. She didn't need money, she was well of herself thanks to her inheritance,but she needed emotional support , but she was dissapointed as her brother refused to help her. Her pregnancy had been a delicate one, and as the time of the birth neared she began to plan for her baby future.

After the birth of her daughter, she knew she didn't have time, so she asked for her lawyer robert adams who was also a good friend and she knew she could trust him.

She also asked for her brother to be present, and she asked him to take care of her baby she had set up a trust to cover her daughter studies, but she didn't want her daughter in hogwarts.

Her diary had been a tool to present herself to her daughter, she had wrote in it these details at the last hpour of her life. And asked her daughter to contact her solicitor and friend robert because he had photos of her, and he also managed hermione inheritance.

Hermione discovered that the grangers hadn't a say in her finances, as they were handeled by the solicitor, but that they received 1000 livres a month for her care.

She cried a lot for her mother that night, but she was determinated to make her mother proud of her. She now had a family that loved her and cared for her, and she was going to do everything to keep her brother safe. She knew she had to contact him, so she wrhote him a letter wher she explained everything and called dobby to send it with him.

Hermione had gone to diagon alley, officially she wanted to buy books and school supplies, but she had other things to buy as well, she began with trunk, she knew they would need space to store, so she bought a trunk with four compartiments. She headed after to the appoticary because she knew that they needed potion ingredients, and she bought a good supplies of the legal one, she explained that she was experimanting the potions before class to have the best scores, and she asked for help to achieved her goal. She was pleasantly surpised that the appoticary gave her a book about preparing the ingredients that every slytherin required after the beguinin of the school year. She bought two copies.

She also bought treats for her cat and for hedwig, and after buying new robes, she headed to flourish and bolts, where she added several books to her school ones. She had choosen books in different topics history laws , politics and several magical fild like transfiguration charms Dada arithmancy runes, potions.

she had been extatic when she found a book about animagy and another one about occulomancy. She knew that her choice of books wouldn't rise questions, because for the last three tears, she had been a regular customer of the bookshop, and the salesman were aware of her bookworm nature.

she was pleased she didn't run into anybody she knew, so after finishing her busness in the magical world she headed to the muggle one, where she bought a good supplies of notebooks and pens to last her and harry a year or more, an electronic calculator, before buying a good supplies of make up to help harry disguise.

She was aware of the wizards idea about muggle technology, but one fact didn't make sense. Their watch worked fine in the school, so something was missing and she needed more fact before.

After returning home, she was surprised to find an owl from ron informing her that his father was coming the next week to escort her to the burrow. while she was happy about the invitation, she was also angry at his tone, he didn't leave her a choice in the matter, he just assumed that she would agree with his invitation. She called for dobby to delivre a note to harry about her activity and their action for the rest of summer.

Harry was having a good summer, he and hermione had both made many plans for the summer and he was following them scrupulousely.

he had threatened the durseleys with his criminal godfather, so he had kept all of his school supplies in his room. He also made it clear to them that he wasn't doing any cores this summer, so they 'd better live him alone. He had dobby coking for him balanced meals, and he kept exercising to have a good stamina. He knew he couldn't do more for now but he was patient .

he had been very surprised at hermione letter. He understood her anger, and this revelation made him more disapointed n his father, so he whrote back to his sister to consol her and sheer her up.

He also remind her of her upcoming visit to diagon alley, because he couldn't go their yet, he needed supplies and she was the best one to have them for him without making it suspicious. He send his reply with dobby, and seeing hedwig angry look, he gave her a letter to the weasleys.

He had conflicted feelings about them, he wasn't sure wath to make of his relationships with the family, but as he and hermione discussed this they were going to wait and see what the red heads are doing and goes from there.

He had began mediating with hermione after their return, to prepare for learning occulomancy as he wanted to block voldemort completly, as they had asd th ROR for instructions to learn this skill, and they had been provided with a number of books they had used during their time at hogwarts, they had also copied the directives given in the books to help in the holiday.

He had whrote two letters to sirius after his return to the first one had been sent the first week of the holiday. He had sent the second the day before and he had asked sirius about cursed scare, as he had felt peine in his earlier, he knew of course the reason to that, but he wanted to confirm dumbledore tought, to avoid suspicion.

he knew that he needed a way to buy his supplies without rising suspicion, so he send dobby to hermione to ask her some muggle money, and was pleased that she had send him 50 pounds. He knew that a nearby store sold some cheap clothes, and he need an outfit, so the next day after buying a pair of black jeans, and a shirt, he had also been able to buy a pair of training, that complete his outfit.

So after wearing his normal clothes, he took the new ones with the make up, a school robe and his invisibility coack in his bag. He headed to the nearby mole and after making sure nobody was trailing him he changed to his new clothes, and he put some make up on his scare to cover it. He wore a baseball cap to cover his head, and the results was very

He had wanted to throw dudley hand-me-down, but he knew his uncle would be upset about it. So he exited the mole, and he called the night bus to go to diagon alley.

He headed first to gringots, where he took a good amount of gold, from his vault, And exchanging some to muggle money, he headed to the different stores of the alley.

Like his sister he bought a trunk with four compartements, agood amount of potion supplies, and two wand holsters, he knew that they would need it in the futur.

As he passed the furniture store, he heared two wizards talking about camping arragement, and he remember that in the sventh book he and hermione had used a wizard tent, ' it could be useful ' he tought so he bought one.

His shopping trip in the muggle world was short, he knew that his physical form would improove, so he bought just two outfit, but he lacked in underwear and socks, so he bought them and two training suits, he needed shoes, so he bought two paires, and a training.

He bought a new watch, and a walkman. He like his sister wanted to test the influence of magic on muggle technology.

His last stop was to an optometrist to adjust his glasses, he bought two paires of glasses. He hoped that he could have hermione fixe his sight, because he knew that he was at a disadvantages with his poor sight.

Satisfied with his day he made his way back to dursley for the last days of his stay.

Harry was very amused at the scene played before him. The meeting with the dursleys and the weasleys was very funny. He knew from the fourth book that mr weasley and the twins were going to come to the dursleys to escort him. And he had a good laugh with hermione about this scene, although he had had second toughts about the twins, because it was very cruel of them to target a defensless muggle with a magical item just to laugh at his expens. He knew that one fact didn't mean that they were bad, sure they lack maturity, but they could see that their pranks weren't always harmeless.

In fact this scene amoung others had him analysing his relationship with the red heads family, he had read enough fanfictions about conspirations and manipulation theories, and he had found some of them very good at analysing and explaining what happened and his reasons. He had with hermione and jarod spend many nights speaking about that, and after their return he and hermione had spend many nights talking about this matter. Finally they agreed to keep an open mind about the family and to no jump to conclusions before cheking all the fact.

So with careful eyes, he had watched the twins and he succed in avoinding a great disaster, although the fireplace had been destroyed, the dudley incident didn't happen.

He left the dursleys hopping for a better futur, and to never return to this prison.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaptre 5

As he left the fireplace, Harry was crushed in a hug by mrs weasley. he didn't feel any warm, nor mother's love in it, all he felt was annoyance at the peine, and amusement at the predictable woman, as she fused around him, and talked about his lack of fat, as if it was his only problem. He could be wrong, and her care could be guenine, but he doubt it, and his instintcs were never wrong, so he would be very careful aroud the family, because he didn't want to have a fangirl bothering him more than necessary or at all if he had a say in the matter.

His annoyance changed to love and great warm as he hugged his sister. He knew that she loved him, they had spend fifteen years away from this world, and had only each others and their mentor as influence. They had lived and worked toghether for five years, and tough he had dated a fair share of women, his sister had always a special place in his heart. For now she was his first priority for now. He was going to make sure she was alright after her disoveries about her birth and the grangers link to her real mother.

He knew that they must plan carefully. They didn't want to loose their advantages, by rushing in battles, but that didn't mean they were going to do like dumbldore.

Harry wanted a normal life, and he knew that with dumbldore and voldemort around he couldn't get one, so he was bidding his time for now.

After lunch, 'the golden trio' made his way to Ron's room, they talked about their summer. and hermione beggan asking them about homeworks. They knew from past experiences that ron wouldn't work on his til the last moment, and he would always complain about hermione's attittude, before given her his work to do in his place. Harry had a hard time forgiven himeself, when he had seen his attitude to his sister. He didn't say it aloud, but he had analys the three first years of hogwards and found that he wasn't a good friend to her, he had like ron's used her for school work and research, but he didn't do more than that. Sure he and ron had defended her against slytherins, but it was more from prejudices than defending a friend . he had resolved to never do that again, and always be their for his sister no matter what.

They spend a quiet night, chatting and joking around with ron and the twins. They were aware of ginny stares, and quiet amused at her attitude. They both made sure to eat from dishes that everyone ate from. They were paranoid enaugh to avoid anything that seemed suspicious to them. And just because they were giving the red heads family a chance, didn't mean they were going to be careless.

The next morning, mrs weasley woke them at five in the morning to go to the cup, and after their morning routine they made their way down. They had left ron sleeping, and were amused to see him rushing downstears. Hermione had a bag, and ron joked about it been full of books, in fact it had her new trunk, and harry's new one.

Harry and hermione had left their old one in the weasley's. they didn't want to rise suspision, and some of their belonging could do that, so they kept the old ones as a decoy.

They exited the house and made their way to the portkey, where they met the diggorys. Harry and hermione had hard time keeping strait faces at the meeting, it was like a competition between the two men concerning their children. Amos diggory wanted to make everyone aroud aggre about cedric greatness, it was endearing seeing his pride of his son, and his son's reaction to his attitude.

Harry was very careful aroud the weasleys. He didn't want to make mistakes that give away his abilities. Mr weasley had asked them to help him set the tents the muggle way, and tough he had enaugh experiences in this field from his old job as a marines and with jarod, he didn't want to stand out. So he told the weasleys that he didn't know how because the dursleys didn't took him to camping trip, wich wasn't a lie.

They each took a different direction after the setting of the tents, and harry hermione found themeself with ron as they explored the camp. They spend a good time, and kept their conversation light.

When was the time of the match, harry had a good surprise, he found that he wasn't affected at all by the veela charm, he didn't know why but it pleased him and hermione greatly. She had subtily made ron sit directly in front of the 'free chair' where they knew crouch junior sit, when harry lifted his eyebrow at here she mounthed to him later. Thankfully nobody notice a thing.

They had enjoyed the match, and was amused by it's result, krum had effectively catch the snitch and ireland had won. They knew the twins were gambling with their money, but they didn't interfer.

Harry was very interested in the fight afterward, he knew everybody feared the deatheaters, but he wanted to see their fighting skills if they had any at all, he also was intersted in their tactics and strategies, so when the fight began he exchanged glance with his sister and they both loose ron in the panic that happened, they used harry 's invisibility cloack and made their way to watch the deatheaters.

They were surprised by what they saw, sure the deatheaters had some skills, but they weren't invincible, they lacked the organisation and discipline, and were all out of shape, harry could see that they used the same spells, and that they couldn't fire at a great speed.

So he was surprised, there were more than a towsends hundreds wizards in this camp and nobody could stand up to defend himself, against a mere trained wizard, why didn't theyfight back was the questions in his mind as they made their way back to where they suspected ron must be.

They found him with his father and some head departements, and they knew that the mark had been fired by ron's wand. Mr weasley made them return to the tent and they were thankful for the break.

They spend the next few days in the weasleys, playing and enjoying their time, although harry had been surprised by mrs weasley action the day after the attack.

She had told him that she was going to buy her children their school supplies and asked harry about his vault key so she could do his as well. He sensed her irritation when he told her that he had already shopped for the next school year.

It was another piece of the puzzle that was his relationship with this family. He had seen the way ron had looked at him one morning after his shower, and he had seen the surprise but also the jalousy and anger, at his state.

Sure he had built some muscles from his work out, and he was taller than before, but he knew that he had a lot to catch up, and hopefully by this time next year he will have his ideal weight and height.

He had been careful about his clothes aroud the red head, to avoid the jalousy, he wanted an easy transition, to make it natural, but the emotions that ron displayed made him more careful. He was going to talk to hermione about this matter sooner than he expected.

The train ride and the feast had been, the same as in the book. He had been amused at the entrance of 'made eye' and at the explanation about the tournament, even if he knew he would be dragged to this mess. He looked forward to the time he could spend with his sister alone so they could really catch up, and began their real planing.

Hermione had similar toughts, she had been annoyed to no end at the weasleys, mrs weasley and ginny kept talking about how good she was to ron, and how harry needed the support of light wizarding family. They were as subtile as an elephant in a glass shop.

Although the eldest had been decents, the twins and percy was also very annoying, and to make the matter worse, mr weasley fascination with muggls was near obssessive. So she wasvery grateful for the arrival of harry. She had noticed his toughful glances toward her, and was determined to speak to him about it.

Their trip had her thinking excatly like her brother, although she lacked his field experience, she had been a succeccful profiler and she had training in fighting, so she was surprised at the poor skill of both sides.

Now that they were again at hogwarts they knew that they could find the way to talk freelly without rising suspicion, and they resolved to stay under the radar so to speak.

They waited til they were sure the others were sleepping before heading down to the ROR.

After stepping in the room, harry tried to appologise for his old behavier but hermione didn't give him a chance, they had had this conversation in the past and she washaving non of it now.

' so you want to talk about, you know, your mother' said Harry

'not now harry, maybe later, I need to grasp things and work them out before talking about it'

' you know I'm right here, if you need me'

' thanks harry , but now we have some serious matter to do, my personal problems have to wait for now, we have to decide what to do next, and how are we going to win this war. So any thoughts'

They spend the night talking and finalising their plans. In the end they agreed that harry couldn't defeat voldemort this year, they needed time to prepare, and he wasn't going to be ready by the time of the third task, so they had to wait til the attack of the ministry to do it.

This has also the benefit of giving them time to destroy the horcri. They agreed also on bringing Neville and Luna early, they could achieve their potentiel and the sibilings knew they could help them. They didn't know what to do about dumbldore and his ordre, but that could wait.

They also talked about their behavior around the weasleys, they didn't know if mrs weasley would use love potions on them, but they weren't taking chance with it, so they resolve to search this matter and how they could defend themeself.

The final matter was the diadem, they had left it her last year, decause they couldn't hide it, but now they could do it, so they searched the room and after finding it they used the venon from the basilik, they didn't stab it because they knew from the book the reaction the locket had, so they played it safe. They were satisfied by the black mist and liquid that rerupted from the tiara. And they left it there.

For the next two months, they pursued their training routine, and they began including neville, more and more. It was somehow easy as he was hermione partner, in a lot of classes, so she had asked him to work with her on homework, and soon he began hanging around the trio. They had invited him to run with them every morning to built his stamina, and he agreed happy to have friends. Ron had left them after the first morning calling them mentals, because they train from 6 :00 in the morning, but neville had kept coming, and the absence of the red head had given them the time to build their relationship with the shy griffindor.

Hermione had also succed in befriending luna loovegood. She had searched for the stange ravenclaw, and had find her in the library. They soon began talking about magical creature and soon they found some ground for their friendship, though hermione had to keep herself in check, to not drive the ravenclaw away.

They had progressed nicely in all their project. They had made a strong base for their projects, and they had made good progress on the matter of love potions, they had found that they had to take a nutraliser potion every morning for a month, so after hermione brewed it they began taking the potion every morning.

But now the next step of their plan would began. The choice of the champion of the tournament would take place tonight.

Author note

This two chapters hadn't been corrected, my beta is busy, so I decide to publish them now to have your opinion, and edit them later. I will also start an other fanfic, I have the plot in mind and can't focus before writing it, so please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaptre 6

As he packed his trunk , preparing for the summer holiday, Harry recalled what happened this last school year. He had with, his sister help, succed in building a strong friendship with Neville and Luna, and the four of them had trained togheter and they had made excellent progress, of course for the other students they were just doing homework, but in truth they were doing much more.

They had worked with Neville to improve his self estime and confidence, and they used his fear of Snape to began training him in meditation, and when he was profiscient they began training him in occulomancy. They also inclueded him and Luna in their physical training, and after few weeks they began to hold their own.

They had also made good progress in their school work, and they made excellent use of Ron tantrum, as his jalousy droove him from their group, they didn't have to made excuses anymore to do their work or their research, wich had given them a month free of the red head, and after his return they didn't change their shedules to give in his demands,in fact Harry and Hermione had made it clear that they enjoyed their work and that Neville was now a permanent part of their friends. They had been amused at his reactions to that, he didn't know what to do with his friends anymore, and though he had tried to keep up with them, he was very lazy and soon began to leave them to their training and hang out more with Seamus and Dean.

Most of their teachers had seen what happened to the golden trio, and their row after Harry was choosen for the tournament, and they had keep watching the progress of the young champion. Most of them had been pleased by his new attitude, and his focus to progress in his school work, but even the most optimistics of them didn't know how far this group had advenced in their school work. In fact all of them had finished the spell work o their fourth year for their wanded subject by chrismats, and by now they all could pass some of their OWL, and NEWTS, but nobody knew excatly how advanced they really were.

The first task had happened excatly like descipted in the book, but Harry had avoided been injuried. His instincts honed by years in the army had made him extremely aware of his surronding, and he succed in escaping the dragons without a scrape. Ron 's reaction had been amusing to both of them but they had accepted his return without making a big deal about the matter. They had gone by the saying keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. They didn't know in what category the red head fit but they would keep him and his family in a close watch.

Harry and Hermione had also began making plans to extand their circle of friend, they had began including the Creeveys brothers, Susan bones and Hannah Abbot in some of their training session and were pleased by the enthusiastic reaction of the the new members. They were very careful with whom they were inviting to avoid some undesirable questions.

They had tried to act like more in caracters and keep the important events that happened during the fourth books, but they had made some changes to improove the situation. Like with Sirius, they knew that he would come to hogsmade to meet Harry, and that he would hide in a cave nearby. Wile that was accepted in the book, they knew that it needed to change. They needed Sirius sane, because he could help them with two horcruxes. The locket and the cup.

They had found accidently that a head of noble house could take control of the vaults of any member of said house, without the gouvernement approval. And with the goblins disdain of the wizards and the ministry, they knew that they wouldn't talk to the aurors about that.

Harry recaled the conversation they had with his godfather with amusement

Flash back

'it must be difficult for you to sleep here, I bet it's very cold at night. And you can't find food easyly. I wished you had a house where you could hide' said Harry

'from what I have heared my old flat had been rented, and I don't think that they would give it back to me anyway.' Replied Sirius

' but surely you have a family house Sirius' asked Hermione

' oh yes, dear old mother had been living in it til her death, but I don't want to go there'

'why ? it must be more confortable than here, at least you would be warm and would eat more substantiel food' replied Hermione

They had argued with him for several more minutes, before he finally gave in and promise them that he was going to live in his ancestral home. They had made him promise to leave kreatcher alone, and they had argued that the house elve could go to the malfoys and told them where Sirius is if freed, so he'd have to remain bonded to him and he'd have to ordre him directly to not speak about it to anyone. They had conforted him by telling him that they 'd send him Dobby and Winky to help cleaning the house.

They also had complained about the lack of security, and the risque of their relationship fond if their letters were intercepted, so Sirius had offered to search for the two way mirrors, to avoid this problem.

The rest of first term pass quickely, Harry had wanted to follow the book for the clues of the egg, because it would allow him to built a friendship with Cedric,but Hermione had found it stupid, and she argued that they could used it to consolidate their friendship with Neville, and give his selfestime a needed boost, and though the huffelpuf was a good block, he had also traited Harry with a patronizing attitude, he hadn't said anything to his house mates about the badges and the slander Harry was facing. They had finally agreed that Neville was much important to them so they formulate a sneaky plan to help them.

They with their close friends had took the egg to the ground to spend the day and to celebrate Harry's victory. Haryy had made sure to make it look like he had trown the egg in the lack accidentely, so nobody would suspect anything. He had played his role masterfully, and his surprised face had seemed guenine. And so they had discussed the task and what he could do on it.

Their plan worked wonderfully as Neville had helped them with the gillyweed, and they all began experimenting with it in the ROR, and in the lac afterwards.

The ball had also been an amusing interuption, and they had secretly enjoyed watching Ron making a fool of himeself. What was more surprising was Harry choice partner. He had asked Susan bones, because he wanted to make it known that she was his friend and that she was under his protection. Hermione had gone with Krum, and Neville had surprisingly asked Luna. They had spend a good evening and were pleased by their entourage.

The next few months were uneventful, they kept up with their training, and soon speed it up, to drove the Weasleys out. They were also in constant contact with Sirius, and he often made them good advices with spells and jinxes they could use.

As the third task approche, Harry grow more nervous, he had let Barty jr kill his father, and he hadn't felt guilty at all. That man was an hippocrite at best and a criminal at worst, and he felt it was justice. He knew that he hadn't the right to judge people but he had disliked the man, and he knew that he knew that he couldn't avoid all the deaths.

He felt that he should speed his moves to get the locket and the cup, and so he had convinced Sirius to take control of the Bellatrix Lestrange vault. He had to tel the marauder that it would be a good blow to the deatheaters and Voldemort to loose the financial support those vaults contain. Sirius had agreed, and had confirmed the action, the night before the third task.

Harry had meditate for two hours before the third task to keep his calm. He knew he had a task to do and he was ready to do it.

He entered the maz first as he was in the lead of the tournament. It had been one of the advantages of knowing the tasks and preparing accordingly, tough Karkarof had always given him poor marks, the other juges was very fair and so he was the first, with Cedric in second place, Krum third and Fleur fourth.

He quickly made his way through the maz to its centre, he had passed the sphinx and was very amused by his riddle, and he had passed some of the creature of Hagrid, he wasn't taking unnecessary risk, so he had used spells that could incapacite the creature, and he wasn't shy of harming them if he found it necessary. He had crossed the other male champions and had thrown two stunners at them. He had made it look like he tried to help Cedric with Krum, but that his spell had missed his target. He quickly made his way through the rest of the maz.

Soon he took the cup, and he felt the tug of the portkey. He arrived in the cemetery, and had some time alone to recall all he would do. Soon Wortmail arrived, and Harry found himeself chained. The ritual had began.

Harry and Hermione had tried to study the ritual, to find some way to weaken Voldemort, and they had used the ROR, for that purpose. They had found that the blood of enemy was a key ingredient to the ritual, it will influence the level of power of the recipient, so if the enemy was powerful, the recipient would have at least the same level of power if not more, it was the reason why Voldemort had insisted that he use Harry for this task. The freewill of the enemy would also affect the ritual, but it was to a lesser degree. So they had made plan accordingly, they had druged Filch and had taken some blood from him the night before. They knew that it was wrong, but desperate time calls for desperate measures. And he had hidden the blood in a bags under his sleeves , he had made two bags, for his two forearm, he wasn't taking a chance with it

So when Wortmail had to cut him he made it look like he was wincing with pain, and he waited til the wizard had his head turned to the coldron to make a quick work of his restrains, before summoning wandlessly and wordlessly his wand and firing a stunner at the quivering wizard. He waited just for the dark tosser to emerge from the coldron, before summoning the cup and the rat and returning to Hogwarts.

The aftermates had been hectic, he made sure to have Rita Skeeter in audience, before talking about what happend. He told them that his restrains had given up and they had all believed him because Petigrew was a mediocre wizard. He had made sure to send an invitation to Amelia Bones, to the third task, and had been pleased by her presence, so when he had shown up with Petigrew he had made sure that she saw him, and she was present when he and Barty jr had talked about what happened.

He was extremly happy when the next day, he found out that Sirius was now free, but there wasn't a talk about Voldemort return. Though he found that he must spend some time at the dursleys, but it was a small inconveniance, and he was willing to support it for now. It will also give him the opportunity to make a fool of the ministre and his under secretary Umbridge.

He was very optimistic, and he would made sure that Voldemort would be dealt with by that time next year. Before he began taking active control of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Author note

sorry for the delay, but Igot caught up in my studies, this chapter is somehow long, but it cover a good part of the story. I would be very happy to hear your comments on my story, so please review.

Chaptre 7

Harry was very frustrated, it had been three days since his birthday, and there was no sign of dementors. He knew that the attack would occur soon, but he was going nuts doing nothing. It didn't help that he was apparently being kept out of the loop, as Sirius and Ron's letters were laking information.

it was Dumbldor plan, and he and Hermione had talked about it a lot, and they had agreed to keep apparance. It wouldn't do to rise unwanted questions or suspicions. They wanted the ordre to trust that Hermione would follow what ever directions she was given, and she wouldn't send him letters, but they would keep in contact using muggles tooles and their house elves.

Hermione had bought two cellulars the first day of the holiday, and she had send him one via Dobby, and so he knew that she had reached the ordre quarters two days ago.

He had been very disappointed when he had been told that he had to spend time at the Dursleys. It had confronted his feelings for the animagus,he knew that wile Sirius loved him and would die for him, he would always put Dumbldor ordres first. And so it showed him that the only person who would always put him first was his sister.

He had made it clear to the Dursleys that he wasn't their slave anymore. Any core they wanted they would need to do it themself, and that it would be better for them to leave him alone. The dursleys had been far from pleased with the situation, but the threat of a mass murder was very convincing, so they had grudingly indulged his requests, but they forbade him from eating their food to pay him back.

He was extremly happy with the arrangement, because he had now free time and free reign to study exercise, and relax without his relatives interference, and he had Dobby cooking for him, so he wasn't worried about his meals.

He knew that the potions he had taken during last year would start showing effect in the near future, and that he had a month befor all the damage done to his body by years of Dursleys abuse disapear completely. The first change had already taken place, he had built some muscles, and his bones were more strong now, his stamina was also better, and he didn't tire easyly, so he kept his physical routine, and he finished his homeworks the first month of the holiday.

But now he getting bored, he had asked Hermione to buy him some clothes, because his old ones weren't fit anymore, and was pleasd when she send him some books with the clothes package. His sister was a genious, and she knew him to well. So he had spend the last two weeks reading his novels around the neighborhood, but he was also doing some sighting work, he had observed the members of the ordre who were on garde duty, and by now he knew their patern very well.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost missed the chilling in the wind, but as he looked around he noticed the dementors coming his way.

'time for fun' was the tought that crossed his mind.

He and Hermione had searched this problem profusely, and while they agreed that the demenors were vile creature and that they needed to be stoped, they knew that it was best if Harry didn't use magic to do it. They didn't need the ministry input. So they had searched for other solutions to their problem.

What they found had left them stunned. It seems that the dementors like any other creature could be burned given enaugh fire or acide.

Those wizards was really stupid. They had tried to search for a complicated solution when they had one just under their noses.

The two pretenders had spend the last week of school preparing for a set of actions that Harry could take when faced with them. They had a very strong potion and stored it in some bottles that Harry would use to splach the two dementors by a very strong acid that would burn the two vile creature. They had some other back up plan in case the first one didn't work, but they were hoppeful.

Now that it was time, he just throw the two the two bottles at the dementors, befor they even had a chance at getting close enaugh to him or to his cousin. He was releaved when he saw the holes that appears in the two creatures and he heared their screams, and he saw them exploding, he released his breath.

He was so happy that it had ended that he almost missed Mrs Figg rant about Fletcher, but he played it allong. He showed his surprise at the squib statut of the old lady, and her relationship with Dumbldor, and when asked about what he had done to the two dementors he had a very logical answer ready. He had shown to the ordre membres garding him enaugh boredom that they could belive he would do anything to shake the feeling, so nobody would suspect him when he told them that he was experimenting with potions, and it would be very plausible that his creation would be of a poor quality that he would throw it away. And when the dementors had attacked he was heading to the near trash with the his latest creation. The dementors just happened to be in the way when he throw the two bottles befor graping his wand.

He knew his alibi was perfect, and he would have enaugh witness to back up his claims. They wouldn't digg further. Because who would suspect the golden hero of the wizarding world, the griffindor golden boy of something so calculating.

He would have to think Rita Skeeter for that. She had painted him as the naive and stupid student who was seeking attention rather then the brillant mind he was.

He had arrived at home, twenty minutes befor the letters from the ordre began flooding the house. All they had told him was to remain in the house. And he didn't have any other infomations. But this time he didn't receive a word from the ministry. He had been prepared for the trial, and he had a very good defense all set up, but one couldn't have everything he wanted. He'll have to wait till school to torment Umbridge. He was sure that she would make the defense teacher next year.

Later that night he received a very enlightning call from his sister. She told him that the ordre were discussing his retrival for the next days. He had hoped that they would just apparate him to the Black house, but it wasn't action enaugh for the aged aurors who wanted to increase the fear in every ordre member to motivate them.

The retrival mission was a bloody parody. Didn't these wizards have anysense of tactics. They had flown for two hours, and when it was somehow warm on earth, it was very cold on air. The brooms weren't the idéal when in caval. And to top it there was ten of them, when just one or two was enaugh. They had deemed his retrival from a safe house to another worthy to spare ten members, when just one was suffiscient. Didn't they had other duties ? wasn't there something more urgent to do ? he was becoming rather annoyed at their mentality. They wasn't doing anything to win this war. All they did was try to slow him down, but he wouldn't let them. He was going to fight it with his style. He wasn't someone puppet. And they would know that in time.

At their arrival he had been asked to go upstairs untill the meeting end, and he had lanched at his friends. He had shared an amused look with his sister at his rant. Ron had tried to act like he didn't have a choice, but the look he had given Harry had been smugg, like he knew something the boy who lived didn't, and that made him feel more important.

But what nobody knew was that Harry and Hermione knew every thing said in the meetings. Not only had they made Dobby place recording machine in the quitchen, and the librairy at the house, abut also in Dumbldor office, the staff room at the school, the minister office and Umbridge office. So they knew all that was said in those so called important meetings. They found it very enlightning that all those wizards had done was bikering and argumenting. There wasn't one bloody action taken against Voldemort. It wasn't a surprise that the dark lord had been so close to victroy in the first war if that was the resistance he encountered. All they had done was defensive action. They had garded him and the prophecy, and nothing else. It was very frustrating.

After the meal, Harry had asked the people present there what they had done so far to stop Voldemort. Their responses had been excatly like in the fifth book, wich had convinced him that Dumbldor and his ordre weren't doing anything to win this war, they were merely trying to keep the statut quo. They were pleased with their life, and weren 't willing to risk there qiuet existance to fight. For them it was Harry destiny, even if some of them tried to make it look like they care for him.

he had retired early, explaining that he was tired from the long travel. He had thrown a look to Hermione, and she had responded to him by a morse message that she would come later to debrief him. They had made this methode of communication in school, and they had both tried it in front of many wizards. The results were always successful. All the wizards would notige would be the taping of finger and they would complain about the noise. And now it was apparent they weren't even aware that Hermione had given him a quick summery of the last ordre meetings, noone, not even the aurors had notice a thing, and they called themeself the resistance.

He had simuled sleep, to avoid the Weasleys. And when he was sure that every body was asleep, he had exited the rooms and made his way to the third floor, where he found Hermione waiting for him. she had two tapes in her hand, one from the last ordre meeting, and the other from Umbrige office. They spend some time listening to them. The ordre meeting didn't have anything new save from the rant of Mrs Weasley which was also very intertaining. The nerve of that women, he wasn't her son, and she was just a guest, in Sirius house, so what right had she to commond them aroud like small children. she acted like she was the only one with good intentions toward him. But did she have them really ? her behavior was anything but rassuring in that matter. If she was honest, she wouldn't have battled with Sirius to keep him in the dark, and she would have insisted that he and the others would be trained in defense, and not smother them like some two year old.

Umbridge rant on the other hand was very interesting. She was very angry at the failed attack, and had tried to have him accused of harming the dementors, but had stoped when she remembered that nobody knew of the dementors presence near his home. She knew she didn't have any reason to explain the dementors, and even if she told the wizangamot that the horrible guard were sent to guard potter, it would immediately confirm the brat claim about he who must not be named return, wich she wanted to avoid. Finally she decided to wait untill she was at Hogwarts, there she would teach the brat the lessons he lacked. It made him very wary of her, and he resolved to avoid her like the plague.

They discus the last events, and what they should do now. They were both amused by the reaction the slaying of dementors had enacted from the ministre. All of the ministry workers were stunned that someone had been able to kill dementors, but nobody could act because the ministry denied the presence of dementor in Private Drive. The two teens had been aware of that, it was the reason, they had made the potions in the first place.

But now they had other matter on hand. They need to work on the remaining horcruxes, and they both had an idea about it.

They quietly made their way to the dinning room, and they began searching for the locket. They had both ordred their elves to keep it in the formal dinning room and to hide it, and Hermione had found it earlier and had remembered it's place, so it was easy to find it, but they didn't touch the horcrux. They knew from the books and their personnal experiance that the horcrux feed from the wizards energy, and they guessed that the reason it had made such strong reaction in the seven books was because it had enaugh energy to be able to influence them, Hermione had joked that maybe the presence of the horcrux was what had caused Kreatcher to become insane. So they had decide that they wouldn't take a chance with it.

Hermione had fetched a bowl from the kitchen and they had poured the basilic venon in it, befor droping the locket in the bowl. When they were sur the locket was covered by the venon, Harry said' time to finich what Regulus had began all those years ago' and he hissed 'open' in parseltongue.

The scream that occured was a good proof of the horcrux destruction. 'it's three down now, but we have four others to take care of befor you have to face him' said Hermione

'yes you're correct, but we can do it, we could have the fourth in our next trip to Diagon Alley, as for the others, we will have to wait and see. We can't try anything now, it would alert Dumbldor to our action, now let's clean this mess and go to sleep befor someone find us' replied Harry.

They weren't aware of th pair of eyes that had seen every move they had made. Kreatcher had always been a loyal elf, and when the master had come back to the house with two other elves, he had wanted to leave here, but the ordres the master had given him had made it impossible for him. He had seen the other two clean the house, he hadn't had the time to hide his master Regulus Locket, when the new master had began throwing the old thing, but to his surprises, the two new elves, had left the locket where he had left it.

When those blood traitors and mudblood had arrived he had wanted to protect master Regulus locket's, so he had placed a spell on the locket that would alert him if someone touched the locket. When he had sensed the breach he had quickly apparted to the dinning room, only to find those two teens talking wile they had a bowl in front of them. He had been surprised that they knew master Regulus, and were trying to finich his quest. He was more surprised when the two had succed in destroying the locket wile he had spend many years trying without results, he after the screams had finished, began feeling stronger and happier.

He resolved then and there to help those two with everything they asked from him, and he made himeself visible to them.

To say they were stunned, was the least. They had feared that someone from the ordre had found them. But they were rassured when they noticed that it was only Kreatchur

'you had destroyed evil locket, Kreatcher, will help you with all you need master and mistress, you can asked anything you want from kreatcher.'

The next few days was very intersting, he had seen the way Ginny would look at him and Hermione and the way she would try to make him notice her, and he knew that the red head was up to something. And his toughts were confirmed that night when he lissened with a shocked hermione to a very enlightening conversation

' he didn't seem to notice me at all mum, all he do is sit with the bloody mudblood. She isn't even pretty, and all she do is read. I don't know what to do anymore mum' said Ginny.

' we wouldn't allow her to remain at his side Ginny. She will be Ron's wife, and he would control her. All you need to do now, is try to become Harry friend. Ron will keep her busy for the rest of the holiday, and you will have your chance with him.' replied Molly

'but what if it didn't work ? what if he still didn't notice me ?'

'in this case we will try other means. There are several potion that could help you. I will give you the recipes, but you have to wait untill the school year to try them. We don't want anyone having the wrong idea, you'll have to brew a bunsh for Ron to give to the mudblood, it would put her in her place'

This conversation made Harry and Hermione very angry at the weasleys and they resolve to keep surveilling the red heads. Harry specially was very angry at them, he resolve to protect his sister even if he had to kill them all.

They passed the next days surveilling the weasleys and the ordre members. They had many allies. The three elves were competing to please their masters, and the two teens were thankful specially for the food. They weren't fool to eat anything coocked by the read head matron. Wile Molly had said she would wait untill the school year, they wouldn't risk to test the theory. The elves also had leagued against the two younger Weasleys, with their mother taking the house in charge, they were all assigned some cores, and wile the older weasley had tried to separate the sibiling, the elves were a big help for distracting the two Weasleys, and adding to their cores wile they helped silently their masters. It also helped that Ron was allergic to libraries, and Ginny was a pamperred princess. So the two of them could spend some quiet time without been disturbed.

The morning after their letters arrived, they were ready for their trip to Diagon alley. And wile Mrs Weasley and several ordre member had tried to stop Harry from going, he had simply replied that if Voldemort hadn't done anything public untill now then he wouldn't risk pointing his noose in the wizards shoping area wile all of the wizards would be presents, even his followers children. And as he would be with a good escort then they didn't have a reason to stop him.

He pointed out that he needed clothes badly, his old one didn't fit anymore.

So they were ready, early the next morning wile the weasleys were late. They took the chance to depart quickly, explaining that Sirius and Remus could escort them, wile Mrs Weasley would wait for her children. They didn't give her time to reply, and quickly exited the house.

Their first stop was Gringots. Wher they would take money from their vaults. When they entered the bank hermione asked

'didn't you took control of the Lestrange Vaults last year Sirius'

' yes I did why do you ask'

'I was thinking that now that Voldemort is back, he would try freeing his followors from Azkaban, and they would give him money to help his cause. What if we took it first, we don't have to close the vault,or even take it on one time, you could transfer it progressively to not raise suspicion.'

The grin on Sirius face was enaugh answer, ' you know you're the most brillant witch I have ever met'

' well we could visit the vault today, and see the amount of money there, we can also see if there is books, arms or jwellery that w could benefit from

That was it. Soon the four of them was in Bellatrix vault. And there the two teens began searching for the cup. They quickly found it and without directly toughing it they packed the cup in Hermione book bag.

Their trip in the alley didn't took a long time. Hermione had suggested that they separate to fifnsh quickly. And so wile Harry was been fitted for his clothes with Sirius as escort, Hermione and Remus were gathering their potions supplies from the apothicary, and wile the amount of ingredients were important Remus didn't react because he knew that Hermione was an overachiever. Their next stop was the owlery where they purchased some treats for Hedwige, befor gathering some for Croocshanks. The parchemints and quils were their last stop befor the bookshop. They were pleased to have finished befor Harry, and so they returned to Mrs MALKIN SHOP, to gather the other two. They took a quick break of icecream, before heading to the bookshop, where they spend a good amount of time. They again choose some extra books.

When they exited the alley. Harry asked the two older wizards, to escort him to a muggle clothes shop, where he bought some needed clothes, their last stop was to buy shooes for the teen.

Their return trip was very eventful, but the reception they got at home, were anything but quiet. Harry had lost his temper, in front of the blasted women and had been very close to tell her to quiet the concerned act because she hadn't the right to regent his life. Unstead he told her that it was his right to do his shoppings without anyone interfering. He had seen the anger she had felt at his words, but he didn't care.

The last weeks of the holiday, had been very funny for the two pretenders. The Weasleys actions spook volumes about wizards mentality. And it was this time that made Harry mind. They were both making their life in the muggle world. Or they would use altern identity in the wizarding world.

The first weeks of school were very intersting. Umbridge action were the most entertaining, and both teens had a hard time keeping strait faces.

They had both prepared for the blood quil. And wile their professor sat confortable in her chair believing that Harry suffered the martyr from her quil. They were both laughing at her stupidity. She hadn't tought to check on his hands, to see, if he had any scares left, and after the first try they were both certain that she hadn't any mean to know if Harry use her quil, or if he use another one.

What their estimed professor didn't know was that Harry was very talented and quick with his hands, so when she had given him the blood quil, he had made a show at examining the quil, wile he had subtilise it with another red quil. It did the trick, he would act like he was suffering, and she would buy it.

They had both know that they would have to hide this fact so Hermione had learned to cast an illusion spell to simul the scares on Harry hand.

The rest of the first term was very quiet. He had finished his second and third mental barriers, and was pleased to be on the same level as Snape. He would need to straighten the barriers everyday, but now his toughts were protected. Hermione had the same level, wile Neville and Luna had finished the second. The rest of their group had finished the first level.

They had enlarged their group, and wile they would have prefered to exclude the wasleys they knew that it was a necessary evil.

They had began the DA meeting in October, and was pleased with the results they were seeing. They knew that Umbrige needed to find out about their group so they allowed Edgcombe in their group.

But this time, they had been prepared early , the cuin had been prepared at the begining of the year, and the list of members had many defensive charms.

As the holidays neared. They were both very anxious, they knew from the book that Nagini attack on Mr weasley would happen the last day of term, and they both agreed that it would be the best chance at getting rid of the snack. Voldemort wouldn't suspect a hunt for his horcruxes if they destroyed the snack at the ministry, because it would be normal for a wizard to defend himeself against the snack.

They both hoped that Voldemort wouldn't want to sheck on his other horcruxes, but even if he did, he would find the ring and the fake locket, they were certain he wouldn't test it because of his weak powers.

Harry had been able to sense some of voldemort toughts, but it wasn't very strong. He was certain that the blood of Flinch had something to do with it, and Snape reports connfirmed that toughts. The potion master had told the old coat that the dark lord hadn't use the cruciuos curse very often, and would always use it one or two time at the meeting. He had also noticed that Voldemort use of magic was very little. He had been asked to brew many revitalising potions by his master and had found it very suspicious, but it confirmed Harry's ideas.

He couldn't sleep from the fear, he knew that he had to be at the school, specially for that night. And so he and Hermione had decide that she would be the one killing the snack. They had ask Dobby and Kreatchur to take turn at surveilling the prophecy hall, and to come take Hermione when they would notice the snack. At first they had wanted to ask the elves to do it, but they had changed their mind. They needed every body to believe that Mr Weasley was the one to kill the snack for their plan to work, so not only would they need his wand, but also to make him believe he had cast the spel. He soon felt the connection, and he opened his mind to the snack. He saw the attack on the red head wizard, but it quickly ended.

He was very frustrated that his sister would face the dangers alone, and was about to call Dobby when a note appared next to him. it was the signal he had been waiting for, so he began tossing arround in his bed. He succed to awake all of his classmates, and soon found himeself in the director office, where he told the headmaster and the Weasleys that there was an attack at the ministry and that Mr Weasleys had been injured.

What followed was what exactly happened in the book, tough he sensed Dumbldor brush of his mental defense, but he projected the attack, and was relieved when the headmaster hadn't push for more.

And that was how he found himeself in his godfather house waiting for his sister to arrive. he knew they were close to their goal, but he also knew that it wouldn't be easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Author note

Thanks to all the readers, I'm verry happy that my story pleased you, and ask you all to forgive me for the many mistakes I made wile writing, as you know english is my third language. I was inspired for these chapter, so I have decide to write it. Also second chance, will have an update soon. As for veela mate, I'm not sure, maybe I will update next week. Please review

Chapter 8

Hermione couldn't wait to see her brother. She new that she'd have to stay in Hogwarts untill the official end of term, but it was very difficult to keep her excitement.

She recalled all they had accomplished in the last year and half, and was very pleased with the results. She had helped her brother with his training last year, and they both had now the level of a seventh year in their wanded subject, which was a great thing giving what they need to do.

She had also formed a core group of the DA, and all of the members had master all of the fifth year spells. Neville and Luna specially were now on pair with the sixth year students which was a great boost for the two outcasts.

But that wasn't all she had done these last year. She knew that with the tournament the attention would be mostly on Harry. And with Barty Crouch jr there she could nick any ingredients she would need from Snape stores, because when exposed, the death eater would be responsible for it. So she had carefully instructed Winky to gather some of the restricted potion ingredients.

She had at first wanted to start brewing and stocking potions at Hogwarts, but a talk with Harry had made her change her mind. They were both aware of Dumbeldor knowledge of anything that happened at the school and they both wanted to avoid his suspicion for the longest time they could. So she had started with the safe potions under the disguise of a study group. Everybody knew that Snape wasn't teaching anything so it was normal for the most studious witch at school to start a study group, she had talked about the matter to some of her classmates. And soon the group formed with Neville, Susan, Hannah, Harry and her from her year, and Luna and Collin from third year, and Denis from second year. she had invited Ron to the group meeting, but after the second time he declined prefering to spend his time playing chess. She didn't includ Ginny because she wasn't that friendly with the girl..

And so she had began storing the potions wile to every one she was only studying potions ahead of time. She limited her brewing to the potions of the first five years of Hogwarts, but the results were excellent. All of them improoved on their studies, and she had began her stock. And soon after that, she extended their study from potions and herbology to include all of their wanded subject. She also began teaching them meditation to prepare them for learning both occulomancy and the animagus transformation.

In fact she and Harry had both searched for ways to help them master the transfomation. They had found two ways, through a potion or through meditation. Finally they had settled for the second way. They had found accidently in an book given to them by the ROR that the wizards had at least three animagus form, one for his personality, one for his element and one for his magic, but to ensure the transformation it needed first the complet control of the mind. They had both been surprised by those fact and both wanted to know if it was true and why nobody seemed to be taking it seriously, so Hermione had approched her head of house, and the teacher answer had confirmed her thoughts of the wizarding world, Mconaggol had denied the possibility of more than one animagus form, and had warned her pupil that what was in the books were all lies printed by some fiction writher. They had found later that the author of the book was mugglborn who had left britan two centuries ago.

The rest of the year had been a blur to her, and wile she had enjoyed the ball, she prefered if she hadn't been the centre of attention.

Rita 's articles hadn't helped the matter, but she and Harry had already agreed to keep the important events of the books, with just small changes, to help them. So they had agreed to destroy the diadem on their fourth year, wile waiting untill the summer to destroy the locket and the cup.

She had tried to keep a strait face on the third task, but was releaved when nobody asked about her feelings. Apparently been the best friend of Harry had been enaugh explanation.

The rest of her time at the school had been very frustrating, she couldn't do more now. but she was grateful that it would change when she regain home. She and Harry had began the first stage of finding their first form, and according to the books they could both achieve it by the chrismast holiday.

The first weeks had been very busy for her. She had began brewing polyjuice, and truth serum, with all of the other healing potions she had. And when she was free, she would research spells, and potions helpful to their quest. She had already owled the bookstores three times asking for more books.

When she had left her house to the ordre quarters, she had been very disappointed. Hadn't those poeple had any common sense. All they would do was to brag that they were fighting you know who, how could they fight him if they were afraid to even say his name. They were busy doing nothing useful. In fact the only one doing something seemed to be Snape, who was their only spy in the death eaters ranks.

She had always been curious to know how had Voldemort succed in calling his lakeys after his rebirth. He had been alone. but it seemed that he didn't need a death eaters to do that. She had began searching the matter in the Black library and was pleased to find a book about bond, and another named dark curses and rituals . She had quickly hide them in her book bag befor Mrs Weasley found her.

Talking about the red head, she found very hard to keep calm arround them. They were all hyppocrites. Ron was trying to impress her with his role in the resistance, when all he was doing was eating and sleeping, and Ginny and her mother was trying to show her that she was inferior to them, that they were better than her, and that she should be grateful that Ron even gave her his time. It was very apparent in their tones, and their attitude. But she kept her calm. It wasn't time for that, she would put them in their place when the time is right.

The rest of the holiday was very entertaining for her and her brother. They had succed in destroying two other Horcruxes. And they had advanced in their magical training. They had used the law against the ministry, because in a magical house there wasn't any monitoring, they both knew that they could use magic without any fear. So they had began learning the spell of the seventh year.

The first term had been very busy for both pretenders. She had organised the DA, and had kept the study group, wile helping Harry, Luna and Neville with their training. But she was very happy.

She had been very careful, arround the Weasleys. The comments about love potions still in her mind, and she had searched the matter. She was releaved that a nutralizing draught taken every day could get rid of any love potion, so she had brewed enaugh to last them a life time, and she had instructed Harry to take a dose every day. It was a matter less to worry about.

When the chrismast holiday neared, Hermione and Harry had discussed the matter of Nagini. They finally agreed that she would go to the ministry, because Harry absence would be immediately noticed, and difficult to explain, wile her absence, wouldn't rize that many questions.

So when Dobby had apparated to her she had taken Harry's cloack, and immediatly grabed the elf hand. They had quickly apparated to the prophecy hall. Thankfully the snack hadn't stricked Mr Weasley yet, so without losing anymore time Hermione quietly slipped past the snack and she placed carefully her hand on the wizard wand, she waited untill he was injured to fire from his wand a reducto to the snack head. When she was certain that the snack was dead, and that nobody would suspect her presence, she took Dobby hand, signaling the time of her return.

She was gratful that nobody had noticed her absence, but she was very nervous about the matter. What if Mr Weasley suspected her presence, or what if the headmaster suspected something. And so she spend the next two days very anxious for any news.

she was very happy when she left Hogwart to the headquarters, because she would find answers to her questions.

Her relief was very great when Harry old her that nobody suspected a thing, because all of them assumed that Mr Weasley had fired the reducto, when they noticed the snack lieing dead there. Even the red head wizard hadn't tought anything different, he had felt the hex living his wand, so he assumed that with the fear of the moment he had fired it to stop the snack.

The next meeting proove them right, but what had them very furious was the last conversation they had heared from the headmaster office. It was between Snape and Dumbledor

' you want me to do what ?' said Snape, it was clear from his voice that he was furious

'I want you to teach Harry occulomancy'

'but that's insane Albus, we can't stand each other, how can I teach him then ?'

' that's why you'll use Grengroove method, it doesn't need trust'

'but it can leave him insane,I refuse to do it'

'then you leave me with no other solution, I ordre you to do it, or you 'd find yourself in prison'

'very well headmaster, I will do as you say'

It was very clear that the potion master wasn't happy with his new task, but that he didn't have any choices. But the tap wasn't finished yet, and the rest had them furious at the headmaster.

' you may loose both of them Albus' said an unknown voice

'no Phineas, this experience will drove both of them further, Harry will hate Severus more, and Severus will loose what little patience he have. It will also help implant Tom toughts in Harry mind, this way we can have another encontre between Harry and Tom.'

' but what if they suspect something ?'

'no, they won't, Severus will blame Harry lazy attitude for his lack of progress, and Harry will suspect that Severus is a death eaters. It will also help me guide Harry, for the next step'

'what about the horcruxes ?' said Phineas

' they have to wait untill Harry is ready to go after them, though I will retrieve the ring first, it wouldn't do to leave the stone on anyone hands.'

'what about later ?'

'oh, he will marry the Weasley girl, and settle with her. We have to encourage the mix of the blood, to save the old family. And the Weasleys had done so much for the light that they deserve some prices. Yes Harry and the Granger girl would be a good reward to them'

Harry and Hermione were both stuned, they had never expected that the headmaster manipulations would reach so far. He wanted to implant the hatred of the potion master in Harry, just so he could take the role of the mentor. And to think that he wanted to give them to the Weasleys as a reward for their service. Didn't they have a choice in the matter. They were both silent for a long time befor Hermione broke the silence

'so what do we do now ? he will try to stop us if he ever found what we plan to do, he is very confident in his abbility to know what is right for everybody, and he won't accept any ideas but his'

'well, we have to worry about Voldemort first, then we'll see'

'you know, I 'd love to see the headmaster incapacited in the fight at the ministry. Any idea how we could tell the dark idiot to injure the old coat. But knowing him he will botched it because' she stoped there when she saw the look on Harry face

'you know that you just give me the solution to all of our problems' said Harry

' how ? no you can't be serious Harry,we can't kill the headmaster'

'oh it won't be us. The headmaster will die honorably wile fighting the dark lord. He might even get a post mortem reward. '

'but what about the wizards ? you know that without him there, there is going to be struggle for the power.'

'probably, but with me defeating the dark idiot, they wouldn't risk my anger. We could use it to our advantages. Let's not worry about it now, we still had to destroy the remaining horcruxes, any ideas ?'

'well, we could hire the goblins to retrieve the ring, but it could also leak out. We aren't certain of the goblins loyality'

' I sense that you had a solution to that'

'what if we ask Dobby and Kreatchur to go there and see if they can retrieve it for us. You know that Voldemort is very arrogant, and he wouldn't expect a lesser being to search for the ring, so he wouldn't have warded the location against them'

'it's a good idea, we can talk to them tomorrow, but they would first test the protections, and when deemed safe, they would return to bring the ring. There is something else we had to think about Harry'

' what ?'

' we have to be sure that all the horcruxes had been destroyed.'

'yes I know, all we had to worry about now are the ring and my scare, and as we had a way to destroy the ring. We will be free to search for a safe way to destroy the horcrux on my scare without killing me'

' but what if he had made more ? we can't risk him coming back.' We'll have to search the matter before destroying the ring.'

They spend the next two days in the Black library reading books on rituals and curses, but they were often interrupted by the Weasleys children. Hermione had a great urge to curse them into oblivion. She was very frustrated with her lack of progress that she throw her book bag to vent her anger. She took several minutes to calm down befor begining to repack her books, and then she stumbled on two intersting books.

She remembered that she had took them with her, but so far she hadn't had the time to read them. She was surprised by what she found that she run to Harry immediately happy that she had found a solution to there problem.

'Harry, you won't believe what I had found ?' she told him when she had found him in his bedroom

' calm down Hermione, let's head to the library, we can talk freely there' wispered Harry. She blushed ,feeling guilty that she had made the mistake of talking befor been sure that there wasn't any risque. She was very relieved that nobody had seen her little outburst.

They quietly went to the study, and after closing the door, Hermione began talking

'I found these two books in my bag. I had brought them with me from number twelve these summer, to research the matter of the dark mark, but so far I hadn't had a chance to read them. Yeasterday, when I found them, and I had spend the last night reading them. It had the answer to our questions'

'how ? '

'well, to summerise it for you, there is a ritual we can do on the ring to insure there isn't anymore horcruxes for us to 's a easy one that need a couple of runes and a neutralising potion, but I had everything in my truk, so it wouldn't be a problem .I had also found mention of a potion and a charm that could help us getting ride of the horcrux on your scare, but I need to search it properly'

'we' ll worried about that later, now we have to focus on the matter at hand. We have to retrieve the ring first, do the ritual and then destroy it, OK'

' I agree, we do as you have said'

And so they had instructed both elves to go first test the wards in the Gants old home. They were both very happy when both elves returned that night with the ring in a bag. It seemed that Hermione theory was correct, and that Tom Riddle had deemed house elves lesser being to ward the house against them, and because their magic was different from wizards magic their retrival hadn't triggered the wards arround the ring.

They quickly began praparing the ritual, and after finishing the potion they had poured some of it on a parchemant before drowing the runes in it, finally they put the ring in the potion for five minutes before finally puting it on the parchemant. They both chanelled their magic through the runes for another five minutes to the parchemant to end the rituals, before throwing the ring in a bowl ful of basilic venon, and was pleased when the usual black smock d erupted from it.

When they were sure the horcrux was destoyed they inspected the parchemant and was surprised by the results. It seemed the amount of magic they had chanelled were greater than needed because they didn't just have the horcruxes identified, they had also their locations. they were both annoyed when they found that they still have another one to destroy befor focusing on Harry scare. It seemed Voldemort had found a relique from Griffindor, which was his wand, and that he had hidden it in the chamber of secrets. They resolved to destroy it as soon as they returned to the school.

They decide to rest for the night, and to continue the research the next morning.

The rest of the holiday passed in a blur for them. They hadn't found anything in the Black library, and both were very frustrated with that. They agreed to head to the ROR when they return to school. Maybe they could find something there.

The next morning they left for the school, for the second term. And after the dinner Harry and Hermione had gone to the chamber to retrieve the wand. They found it hidden in the mounth of Salazar statut, they searched for any curses arround it, but found none. It seemed the dark lord was certain that nobody was going to find it here so he didn't bother defending his horcrux. Wile they found his actions very arrogant they both agreed that the fact that a basilic had been lieing there and that parseltongue doesn't run daily in the wizarding world were enaugh protection for the wand. Harry wanted to destroy it then and there, but Hermione pointed out rightfully that they had to keep it untill the last moment, they didn't know if Voldemort would make others, and they would need a way to tell befor killing him. so they gathered the wand and kept it in the ROR untill they were ready to destroy it. Now they had the most difficult one to destroy. It was Harry scare.

They knew that they had to be extremely careful now, because with Harry occulomancy lessons, Snape could find their secrets in a matter of second, and to avoid it Harry would need to keep his calm all the time, because if he lost his concentration for just one second, all would be discovered.

They had both reached the level where they could direct a legilimancy attack, and show the intruder what they wanted him to see, but it would need a great concentration. And Hermione hoped that Harry could succed in this new challenge.

The first lesson happened exactly like the book, so they both breethed a sigh of relief, wile showing anger at the potion master. And so on Harry had to support the torture of the potion master,every so often, wile hoping that they wouldn't be discover.

the first month of the second term had been very frustrating for them, between Snape and Umbidge, Harry had his days full of torture. The only bright spots for him was the DA training which was progressing nicely. They had all worked very hard, and it was showing. Ha had been very pleased by their progress, specially Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Colin and Denis. They had all finished their second shields and were working on their third, and they had progressed nicely on their animagus training. Harry was certain that they would achieve their forms before the end of the year. hermione had already had her first transformation, they had both been stuned when she had turned in a unicorne. They hadn't expected it but it was a good surprise, because usually the first form which was the personality wasn't magical. She was now mastering her form and would go to the forest every couple of days to run with the horde there. Harry had decide to wait untill he was free of the horcrux on his scare befor trying the transformation himeself.

It was the first weekend of februray when something very intersting happened. Hermione had went to the ROR every day after the holiday to search for a way to help Harry, but so far she hadn't found anything. She had been very frustrated with her lack of progress that she decide a break was needed. she resolved to finish her homework before going to the forest for a run.

She had an essay in runes that she wanted out of the way, so she headed to the library, to gather the books she would need, befor working on it. While browsing the shelfs she found an interesting book on the history of runes that she hadn't read, so she cheked it whit Mrs Pince. It would make a good change of her reading material for last month. She finished her homework, and left for a quick run in the forest. It was very liberating, and she felt very good after her trip to the forest.

That night she decided to read the book on runes in her bed because she knew that nobody would interrupt her. what she found had her stuned. The book hold the solution to her problem, and it was lieing there unnoticed. She quickly look arround and after making sure nobody was there she performed a copying spell on the book. She had altered it stithely to be able to copy books from the library without alerting Mrs Pince.

She reread the book a second time, and after taking some notes, she left the tower and went to search for Harry.

She found him in the ROR training. When he finished he grabed a water bottle and took a drink befor sitting beside her. She happily informed him of her discovery

'you know, it still surprise me how much informations we had found in the history section of the libray. It is another proof of the wizarding world stupidity, they had the solution in front of them but they don't use it because they are too lazy to read or they think they are too right in their own ways to change'

' are you sure it would work. You know we can't risk trying it if we weren't sure that it will work ?'

' yes the ritual is a simple one , but it would need some preparations, and some of the ingredients aren't very common, it would be easy to prepare it. But the problem would be to ensure its safety and efficiency '

'well it isn't as if we could find a subject test who would need this cleansing' he stopped at that when he saw the look on her eyes 'what ?'

'well in fact we have the perfect subject test on hand, we just need to find a way to convince him'

'tell me you don't mean him' at her nod, he exclamed ' Snape. How on earth, do you want to convince him to help us ?'

'listen Harry, let's first prepare for the ingredients for the ritual, it would need time, and when we are ready, then we can worry about telling him'

And so they began the preparations. Harry was surprised at some of the ingredients. How can they collect unicorne water, and what of the dragonblood or the phenix tears, they would need at least two vials of each of them. The basilic venon was a simple one, and they had enaugh supply of it, but the goblin made dagger, would be a problem. They would also a brush made of unicorne hair. The last ingredient was the heart blood of virgin. And it semmed that it was the only ingredient he knew where to get because Hermione was a virgin.

They both agreed that they would send Dobby to the apothicary for the dragon blood. The phenix tears surprinsly were easy. They had found from Dobby that Fawks gave a vials of tears each month to the infirmary. And that he spend a night there where Poppy or Snape would gather the tears.

The unicorne water and unicorne hair wouldn't be difficult. Hermione would gather that ingredient. She knew where the unicorn of the forbidden forest gathered, and she was accepted by the unicorne because of her animagus form.

And they both agreed to gather enaugh ingredients for at least four wouldn't do to have to wait after the first attmpt if it was successful. And they both knew that it would be best if they waited untill Dumbldor was outside of Hogwarts.

So they had spend the month of march very anxious. And finally it was the day where they were betrayed by Edjcombe. They were both escorted to the hedmaster office. And when the talk was taking place, Harry had a spure of the moment. He waited until Fudge orderedthe aurors to arrest the headmaster, and he unnoticeably throw a disarming spell at the headmaster, befor he return the wand to the headmaster, by a quick spell. Dumbledor didn't have time to react at all, he quickly called Fawks, and vanish leaving a fuming Fudge and Umbridge.

When they left the headmaster office, Hermione had dragged Harry to the ROR, where she lashed at him for his impulsiveness.

' I don't think someone other noticed, and I did it to neutralize the wand. It wouldn't do us any good, if Voldemort succed in mastering it'.

They spend the next days in a fear, but they finally were relieved, when they listen to the last ordre meeting. Dumbldor knew he had lost the wand, but apparantly he suspected the aurors present that day.

So they were both happy, that it went well. Now all they had to do was try the ritual. But for that they would need their potion master help.

They spend two weeks trying to find the best way to talk to the potion master. Finally they agreed that Hermione would be the one talking to him about the ritual, because he would go balistic with Harry. They also agreed that the pensieve incident needed to happen. In fact it would give them the best reason for the ritual.

And so the week after the pensieve incident, found a very nervous Hermione waiting outside of the potion classroom. She gathered her courage, and entered when she heared the 'gentle' invitation of her professor. She closed the doors and approched the desk where her professor was siting, and she waited.

When it became apparent that she wouldn't speak, he stood and snarled at her 'well, what do the know it all want now ?'

She nervously replied 'professor do you want to get rid of the dark mark ?' well way to go girl, now he would just strangle you thought Hermione. She projected all of her knowledge of the ritual and her reasons for it when she felt his attack, and she didn't break contact, until she was sure he had understood all of the implication of the ritual.

He asked her 'how do you all of this ? she opened her mounth to answer when he continue how did you know to search for this specific ritual ?'

She knew then that if she lied she would loose her chance, so she told him what had happened to Harry and her with the time turner, she left out her family ties with Harry, but she told him the rest. He was very surprised by all of it, specially when she told him about the books. He even suspected her of lieing, but when she told him of his childhood, and his friendship with Lily he believe her.

'so do you want to get rid of this mark. To stop been a puppet ? please professor I know you're a good man please help us'

he remained silent for a long time, befor he replay 'ok Ms Granger, I'll help you, but I don't want you're idiotic friends there. It will be just the two of us. If we succed you'll have the experience needed for Mr Potter ritual'

' but professor, if we succed in the first one there isn't a reason to wait another month, for Harry. And I prefer to have you there to help me if things go wrong'

They spend the rest of the night going over the prepartion, and finally they agreed to do the ritual, the next week. It was the early date they could find because the ritual needs to be done on a new moon. Snape had told her that he would bring the dagger

They had finished the preparation. And was certain that she could drew the runes without any problem. So she was surprised when Snape had called her after their potion class. When he asked her to his study, she was certain that there was a problem. But he just wanted to know if she had finished all the preparations. They agreed to meet the next day in his office befor heading to the forest. Officially Harry and Hermione have detentions with the potion master, and they would help him gather ingredients from the forest.

The ritual itself was fairly simple. Hermione had wore a white gone under her clock. She guided the two wizards to theunicorne source. And began the ritual, first she took her cloak and shoes off. And she drew a cercle near the water. Next she guided the professor to do same, and to step in the circle. She drew with the dragon blood a set of runes arround the mark. Then she took the dagger, and she accidently cut her thumb with the dagger, it wasn't deep so she left it, she had more important matter at hand. She cuted the mark, she knew she need to drew blood. She poured the basilic venon on the cut, and waited. She knew she had to be extremely careful with it because it could kill the professor. They were all pleased when a black smok left the mark, then she poured the vial of the phenix tears on the mark. When the wounds began healing she washed the woound carefully with the water source. She was pleased she notice the faded mark on his arm, but she knew she still have work to do. So she cut herself across the left breast and she used her blood to drew the final set of runes on the mark. She healed her wound befor begining to chant the cleansing spell. Finally she use the water source again to washed the professor arm. She was very happy when she noticed that the mark had completly disapeared.

She waited untill the professor was conscious again and guided him to where Harry was waiting, they gave him a vial of pepper up potion, befor leaving him there, they had a ritual to do.

The next morning found three exausted, but very happy wizards, sleeping in the forest. They had succeded in their task. Now they could prepare for the last battle with the dark lord.

Author note

Sorry for the delay, and for the mistakes. I plan to edit the story when it's finished. The next chapter will be the battle and Severus thoughts. It will also have a surprise for the potion master and Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaptre9

The morning after the ritual found three very relieaved wizards. They had done it. They left the forest and headed to the school where they separated, Snape had gone to the dungeon, wile the other two went to the tower. It was still early and they knew that nobody would ask acward questions. They were also happy it was a Saturday, so they wouldn't have to go to class.

They spend all the morning sleeeping, and hadn't woke up untill lunch time, and after eating in the great hall, they headed to the ground. It was fortunate that the Weasleys had quiditich practice for the last game of the year, so they could be alone for the time been.

They were both aware that the time neared for Voldemort demise, but they were unsure of the way they would do it. Harry had spend the last month subtly guiding Riddle in his mind, and showing him his relationship with Sirius. They had instructed Kreatcher to talk to Narcissa, about Sirius and Harry closeness. And were happy when the elf had reported back that Lucious had also been, and that he had taken the hint they wanted.

And so they began planing for the last confrontation with the dark idiot as they named him. they knew from the book that he had send some of his most deadly death eaters to the ministry. And so they'd have to kill them. They didn't need Dumbldor way of dealing. No they were best of dead. But they need information about their skills. They also needed the ministry map, to know their way arround the building, it wouldn't do to be traped there with some killers after your head. The last thing they agreed to research was for a way to off Tom once and for all. They wouldn't relay on a fluke like in the books, and they needed to be certain of his death, so they agreed to search for some way to finish him. they knew that they had two month befor the attack.

In the week following the ritual, Harry began feeling a change in his power. He felt like he had a boost of power, he had tried to accio a book from the shelf and finish with the shelf dumped on him he would need to relearn to cast all of his spells now .

His mind was mush more clear, and he could focus better. When he shared these facts with hermione, she told him that maybe his magic had been fighting the horcrux, but now with it been gone he had all of his power back. And so she told him that she would do the research wile he had his magic under control. It would be normal for Hermione to sheck tome on anything in the library, wile Harry presence would immediately rise suspision.

And so the first two weeks Hermione researched the ministry map, and the death eaters record. It had been easy to find both information. Hogwarts library had a section for magical engeneering, and it listed several building and showed their structure. She found the map of the ministry with all of the wards used for its protection. The book also showed Azkaban, and Saint Mango.

The library had also a collection of the prophet from its begining to the present day, so they had easily found the transcription to the trials of death eaters, they had a good idea about the crimes of the convicted ones, and their fighting style.

It was unbelievebal what one could find in Hogwarts library.

Hermione had gone to Snape, and she had asked him about the death eaters. The informations he had provided had completed their knowledge, and by the end of the second week after the ritual they had enaugh informations to formulate their attack plan.

They had decided that some death eaters needed to die. They wouldn't made Dumbldor mistakes by giving everyone a second chance, even if he didn't redeem himeself. They weren't fool. But they also wouldn't kill everyone. It would be very suspicious of them, and it would give the minister the proof he needed for his claims about Harry. they had agreed from the informations they had gathered that the three Lestranges, Dolohov, Mcnair, Avery, Greyback, Rokwood, Nott Senior, Crabb senior and Goyle senior were the most vicious ones, and they were the ones who needed to be killed immediately. The others would get a second chance. They just needed a way to get them to the ministry. They knew from the book that most of them will be at the ministry, but they were some who wouldn't like Greyback, and so they needed to prepare for his death carefully.

The fate of Dumbldor had also been greatly discussed. They needed to be dealt with, and while they agreed that he was better dead, they couldn't done it right away,they had decided that wile his death would be best, they couldn't afford it now. Harry was still minor, and they didn't knew how the aftermates of the battle would turn. They needed time to instaur the changes they wanted to the wizarding world, and with the headmaster alive nobody would try to do something. But in the same time, they needed him weak, because it would would give them the freedom of action they needed.

The last matter they needed to plan carefully was how they were going to kill the death eaters and their lord. Wile the killing curse was effective, it was also a one ticket away to azkaban. They needed to make it look like accident. As for the dark idiot they needed some way to not just end him but to show all the wizards present that you don't mess with Harry Potter, without been labeled dark. They settled for a couple of potions to help them with the death eaters, it would be more effective with less energy.

The last week of April, Hermione was doing her runes essai, when she found an interesting thing. « the justice ritual is an ancient form of magic that use not just runes but also wandless magic and inncantations. It needed six casters with one been the leader and the executer, and a magic sacrific, it would be successful if the casters were pure of heart body magic and intenions, and given enaugh power it could be used against any darkness . » it continued on several pages explaining the ritual, the runes, the incantations andthe preparations needed for it. The first condition was for all the casters to be pure of body and heart. She found that the casters needed to be virgin, and that their sense of justice must overcome their hatred of the person the ritual is cast on. What had gathered her intention was a sentence in the end

« a justice ritual can be used to try several person at the same time. But for that to happen it needed a very powerful casters. It could have better results if the casters were of different birth, because it would give them more power than if they were of the same birth ».

She had copied all of the informations from the library, before heading back to meet Harry and the others. She was stunned by what one could find in the library, and she kept asking herself, why didn't they learn anything about wizarding culture. Why were they kept in the dark, while the pureblood knew all of this. It could have helped the mugglborn in the wizarding society, while giving the pureblood reason to trust them, and to interact with them.

The world needed a change, and they were bringing it.

Harry and hermione had spent the month of may preparing for the attack. They had finally settled for the ritual, because nobody would find anything to say about it. It was old pure magic. And it would give them the opportunity they needed to deal not only with Voldemort but also with Dumbldore. Hermione had found that the persone whose magic was going to be sacrified would lose his magic if he had wronged the casters, or if the ritual was done to fight a great darkness. She was greatly amused by this, and found it quit ironic that the great wizard would end squib for the greater good.

They had search for the people that wil help them cast the spell. It had been easy to choose Neville and Luna, they were both powerful, and of good heart, but the other two would need more research. Ron and Ginny were out because they didn't trust them . Hermione had suggested they take two mugglborns with them, because it was the only meaning to different of birth she could come with. They finally settled on the Crivee brothers, they both had a soft spot for the two boys, and they knew that Collin and Dennis were both very powerful.

And so they had began taking their friend to the forest to learn the different steps of the rituals. It helped that all of them had found their animal by the end of April. So they would go to the forest practise their forms, and learn the steps of the ritual.

Harry had told them that the ritual they were practising would help bring Voldemort down, and all of them had happily agreed to help him, Neville had asked about the weasley absence from their group, but Harry and Hermione had told him that Ron and Ginny didn't met the ritual condition, and because of it they hadn't told them anything, so the matter was droped, and the other four helped them distracting the Weasleys at school.

The time of the ministry confrontation was fast approching, and it was very hard on Harry and Hermione. They had discussed their strategy enaugh time to know what to do, and how to react in every situation. They had also trained with Neville, Luna, Colin and Denis in the ROR ;which they would sneak in every night, and avoid Umbridge lakeys and wards ; and were now certain that they were ready for the fight.

They had also posted Dobby and Kreatcher at the ministry, to warn them when the death eaters will be there. They were ready for the final confrontation now.

The morning of their history exam, found a very nervous Harry, waiting for his sister in the common room. They had agreed befor hand that they wouldn't interfer inHagrid expulsion, and Mcgonaggol attack because it will take a lot of time and efforts to do. And they had more important task to focus on, so they waited untill after the exam befor sneaking to an empty classroom, where they waited for the elves to report.

They were begining to feel anxious, and that maybe all of their prepation were for nothing, when they heared the pop of apparition. They were very relieved that they hugged the elves.

« master Harry sir, we 's here to tell you bad men are in the ministry » said Dobby

« thanks to both of you, you had done a great job » said Harry

« excellent, now we will ask you to do another task befor you take a good rest » said Hermione

They exited the room, and separated. Harry went to search for the ministry crew, while Hermione went to gather their supply, before going to Snape office to warn him.

They had prepared for the event, and had placed several traps in the school, to have Umbrige and her brigade out of their way, so they set their different traps to work, before hidding in the corridor near the toad office.

The ministry crew as it will be known waited untill the toad left her office, before Hermione broke the wards on the door, and they entered. They quickly took the floo to the ministry,and there began the battle that would end the old reign.

They all went to the hall of prophecy, where Harry searched for the one about him. He knew that the death eaters wouldn't act untill he has the prophecy in his hand so, he wasn't concerned about their safety for now.

He took the sphere and subtely exchanged it with another containing a burning potion, nobody but Hermione knew about it, and they had both agreed that it was the best way.

So when the death eaters began attacking they were expecting some mediocre students, but they faced some very skilled fighters. Avery was the first to go down thanks to a well placed Diffendo by Harry. Quickly followed, Dolohov by Hermione, the Lestranges brother, were both fighting the Cryvees before they were taken down by the burning potions. Bellatrix found her end at the hand of Neville, by a well placed Reducto, and Mcnair life ended by a slicing curse from Luna.

Harry didn't took any chances with the death eaters, when he saw someone in troubles he quickly trew a bottle of some offoncive potion that would take care of the attacker.

When the ordre arrive they found six dead death eaters, and six others strugling while the students were unharmed. Harry and crew left the ordre member taking care of the death eaters, and they quietly headed to the lobby. They were waiting for the two great wizards to make their entrance.

They didn't have to wait for long, Dumbldore in all his glory was heading their way, to presumly insure they were safe, but before he could talk to them, Voldemort was also there.

The two of them began duelling, and Harry knew that it was time to take actions. He quietly indicated to the other six that it was time, and so they took their positions circling the two duelers, before they began drawing runes.

The first set was a silent one, but the second set of runes would need incantations, and because of that nobody noticed what the six students were doing, untill it was too late. Dumbldore had been the first one because he began feeling his magic leaving him, he searched for his surrondding and when he noticed the students formation he knew what they were doing. He tried to stop them, but found that he couldn't move nor talk.

The battle had ended in the ministry and the member of ordres were in time to see the end of the ritual. Harry had directed the magic to Voldemort boddy, and they all saw the dark lord burning, soon there wasn't left of him anything but ashes, and a black cloud, that began emerging. The six students were all surronded by a white glow, while the headmaster was surronded by a grey one. The gatherins saw the grey arround the headmaster weakeaned while the students seemed to glow more, it seemed as if the headmaster was feeding the students. And the more they glew the lmore the black cloud weaken untill it disapeared completely. The students continued to glow for at leat half an hour before the brith disaper, and they all collapsed.

They were quickly transported to St Mango, by the ordre members, while the ministre stood there gaping. He didn't know what to do, he who musn't be named had really been back, and he had assisted to his defeat. He would need to work quickly to remain in his office.

Nobody would know the exact results of the ritual untill a month after. The six student hadn't just disposed of the dark idiot, they had also used the remaining magic to destroy his strongest followers. Fifty death eaters would be found dead, with the nine werewolve and the ten vampires that served the mad man, but it didn't end there, they had also attacked the dementors and inferi and had destroyed them completely.

The ritual had enabled them to take Voldemort magic, by the right of conquest and they had used it to destroy his followers, it was that powerful that it killed all of them, and what was left was clinsed y Dumbldore magic, which was then used to clean and feed the wards at Hogwarts and St Mango, disabling not only the curses that were on the school, but also ending all the charms that Dumbldore had placed to ensure Harry compliance.

The most strange thing was Umbridge fate. The toad was found dead in her office surrounded by blood quils, with one on her hand. The healer reported that she was dead due to blood and magic loss by the blood quil.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione woke up in a hospital room, next to her was Harry, and Neville and on the other side Luna Colin and Denis. They were been checked by the healers. She checked her watches, and found that they had been out for four hours.

It was a good thing she had monitored their actions at the ministry, because right now they hadn't completed the task. They still had two things to worry about. The last of Voldemort horcruxes and the two youngest Weasleys.

She waited untill they returned to Hogwarts, and after she made sure that Mrs Pomfrey left the infirmary, and the four other students were asleep, she took the special time turner she had nicked at the ministry, and gave it two tours.

Unlike the standard time turner, this one took you to a day back. And she choose to go back for three days, to be able to rest before begigning her actions.

When the spining stoped, she left the infirmary quickly, and headed to the shack under Harry's cloack, where after cleaning the bed she called Winky, and asked her to stop anybody from entering, before she adjusted her watch, and took the sleeping draught.

When she woke up, she found she had slept for twelve hours, so she had a day befor the attack to complete her tasks.

She went to her dorm, to fetch the wand and the potions needed, before leaving Griffindor tower, and heading to the dungeons, she still had a task to do.

Last year with Barty Crouch jr here, Harry and Hermione had asked their elves to nick any restricted ingredients from Snape stores. When the imposter was discovered all the suspision went toward him, and Hermione had been able to brew several restricted potions, specially a new version of polyjuice which last from two to eight hours, given the amount of ingredients used. It was explained in some of the potions books she had bought, and was used in aurors trainings.

The night before the attack, she and Harry had cheked the map when they were discussing the last details of the attack. To their surprise a second spot of Hermione Granger was on the map, it was with the two youngest Weslays, and they were heading to the great hall, while some of the Slytherins were heading in the opposite direction.

Harry and Hermione were both surprised by that. For them it means just one thing, she had time turned. It was the only explanation, but both knew that it was something really important that made her do it, so they waited. Two hours exactly they received a not by Dobby, telling them what happened.

Hermione had polijuiced as Harry, and had led Ron and Ginny, to an embuscade by the slytherins. It had been the only solution to leave them both behind without raising too many suspicions. The two Weasleys were stuck at the infirmary with four Slytherins for a week minimum, and Harry had a week detention with Snape.

So now that she was about to do it she knew exactly what to do. She took the polyjuice special form, she choose it to last for three hours, to be safe, and headed to meet with the two Weasleys. She complained that she didn't saw Ron as before because he had been pretty busy with Quiditich training, while Harry was stuck at the common room. It had been all she needed to say to have Ron lanch on a one sided conversation about quiditich, and how he wanted to improove the team tactics next year. Ginny rejoined them, as she saw it was an opportunity to have Harry alone.

Hermione guided them to the great hall careful to reach it at the same time as the slytherins. Next thing they knew Malfoy lanched some insults about blood traitor, and Ron lost his calm. Hermione had a hard time keeping a strait face, and her effort made her face red which was interpreted as a form of anger.

The fight that followed was the worse hogwarts had seen this year. Six students ended in the infirmary, Ron had the bones in his right arm and foot melting, and would need a week in the infirmary, while Ginny had the half left side of her face burned, and would need at least four days there. The slytherins weren't any better, they too suffered from cutting curses, burnes, breaking bones, and the such. Surpisingly 'Harry' was the only one unscathed. But he received a week detention from Snape.

It was even better than what Hermione had hoped for. Now she had just to destroy the last horcrux, right at the beginning of the ritual, to get ride of Voldemort once and for. She headed to the ROR and asked for a pensieve, and she reviewed the ministry battle, she wanted to see if she would help while time turned or not. Effectively she noticed several stunning spells, that hit their target just before a cutting curse, or a reducto, and she knew that she was the one firing them.

She woke up early in the morning, and set up to finish the identification potion she would need, before packing it with enaugh basilic venon to destroy the last horcrux.

She left the school at noon via Dobby express, and waited under Harry's cloack, in the lobby, untill the death eaters show up, then she saw her group arrival, and the battle that resulted. She had a hard time at keeping out of it, but she helped every time she felt her help needed. When she noticed that Voldemort arrived, she set to began her task. She threw the wand in the identification potion, and waited untill it was ready. She was relieved that he didn't add any new one, and she put the wand in the basilic venon just as Harry began the had finally ended. They were free of Voldemort.

Hermione waited untill the group was transported with Dumbldore to the hospital to moove. She was surprised to notice some corpses lieying there. Something had happened, she was curious to find out what, but knew that it was the right time.

She called Winky once again and asked the elf to take her to the shack.

When she arrived, she noticed that she had eight hours to spare, so she headed to the ROR. She had some research to do, and couldn't do it in the library.

She wanted to check for the law on emancipation. While Dumbldor was unconscious right now, she didn't know how long he will stay that way, and with Harry been still minor, they didn't know what the headmaster could come with.

In the books provided by the room, she found some interesting news. First Harry could claim his emancipation right now, all that was needed was the agreement of two ministry head departemnts with either the minister agreement or the head of the wizangamot, and for the agreement to be unchallenged for a year once the paperwork had been filled in either the ministry or Gringotts.

Harry had all of that, his participation in the tournement last year provid the agreement, but the bit about the challenge was frightening. Still it was a good start.

It was in the next book where she found the solution, the ICW emancipation statut. It was an old law in the chart of the ICW that all the students that had five years of magical education could claim their emancipation provid they pass the ICW standart test .

The test was in fact the international OWLS, and NEWTS, and if the student pass them with at least six OWLS and four NEWTS, he could be declared an adult, and be able to pass the international apparition test. Not only that but the student could pass their muggle tests for A level.

Hermione double checked the informations, and she found that the test could be passed at any time, the only condition was that the student must pay 200 galleons for the OWLS, and 300 galleons for the NEWTS. If he wanted to pass his muggle exams and apparition test it was another 300 galleons.

So for both of them it will be 1600 galleons to be considered adults. It would be a small price to be free.

She returned to the infirmary, and shared with Harry all she had found in the ROR. They both knew that they could pass their NEWTS, and they had practised apparition before, so they knew that they would pass the test.

The next morning, they asked Dobby to take them to the bank. There they filled the paperwork, for both of them to pass their ICW tests, gringotts would provid bank statement for their monthly tuitions for the last five years. They didn't wanted anybody noticing what they were doing, they wanted it to be a surprise for everybody.

Both of them were surprised by how easy it had been for them, they were notified that they would began the exams the next day. First they would pass the OWLS, for a week, then they would pass their Newts, for the next week. They would floo from gringotts to the ICW building in Bern, and take their exams there

The price would be payed from Harry trust vault for both of them. They were told that untill they had adult statuts they couldn't ask for a bank statement about the Potter vaults.

The next three weeks, passed quickly for them. They had to support the visit of Mrs Weasley, and her mothering attitude. She had been very furious at them for their stunt, but both Harry and Hermione suspected that it was more the fact that Ron and Ginny weren't with them, that angered her. she was placated when she found that her children were injuried the day befor the attack, and couldn't go with Harry to the ministry.

Harry and Hermione had used the time turners they had taken from the ministry, so they had in fact passed six weeks in that time,since they time turned every day to be able to pass their exams.

They choose potions, herbology, charms, transfiguration, DADA, COMC, runes, arithmancy, history, astronomy, and muggle languages. It had been a good surprise for them to find that languages was also an exams proposed in the ICW test, they neede to be profiscient in three language minimum for their OWLS, and five in the NEWTS.

The good thing about those test was that the results was immediately given to the students, so both of them knew they had succed in their OWLS, and then NEWTS.

The day after the end of the magical test they traveled once again to the ICW buildings once again, this time to take their apparition test, and portkey making licence.

Then they began the second round of exams. It had been more easy for them, and before the end of the week, they both had their A levels.

They were surprised when they found that they could have their driving licence and a passeport in the same time, and both completed the paperwork.

They would receive their final mark by the end of June, but from now on, they both were adults.

The last thing they did that day before leaving gringotts, was for Harry to claim his inheritance. He was given his family ring, and a complete review of his vaults.

He would study it before making any decisions. But the first thing he did with his new statut as head of Potter house was to recognise Hermione as his sister.

The news of the magical world, had been very interesting. The ministry group had been protected from the unwanted attention, but Harry and Hermione had both been able to have an idea about what was going on.

The number of death eaters dead was very surprising, specially Umbridge, the werewolve, and the vampires. The destruction of the dementors was also a good thing for them, but the most important thing that had happened was Dumbldore state. He was still unconscious, and his magical reserves were very low, Mcgo and Pomfrey had both been speaking about it the last week, while they tought they were alone. They both feared for the headmaster health, and for the magical world if anything happened to him, specially since the mugglebornes orientation hadn't occurred yet.

Hermione found it very suspicious since both women were talking about the new mugglebornes. Dumbldore hadn't been involved in her introduction of the magical world. It had been Mcgo that had done it, so what had these women meant. She vowed to find out. She would spend the summer searching for this new mystery.


End file.
